Dear Santa
by Jelly Bean Jenna
Summary: Sam's life turns upside down when he runs over a homeless girl. Facing hard decisions, she makes Sam see everything differently, or is it just him finally getting some Christmas Spirit? AU- Featuring a younger Sam & Andy. Christmas Fic 2013.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello & welcome to another new one. **

**This is my Christmas 2013 fic so hope you enjoy!**

**Summery; Sam's life turns upside down when he runs over a homeless girl. Facing hard decisions, she makes Sam see everything differently, or is it just him finally getting some Christmas Spirit? **

**A/N; this is AU & features a younger Sam & Andy. It's an original fic & won't follow the lines of the show. **

**Chapter 1- Letters To Santa. **

_**Dear Santa...**_

The idea made him scoff, but yet there was no way that he could steal the dream away from the eight year old. He himself as a child had been forced to write letters starting with that exact same sentence. Only his letters weren't the kind asking for toys or things for himself really.

_**'I've been good this year, and I just want to ask for one thing'**_the words continued in her skew, untidy scribble._**'All I want for Christmas is Uncle Sammy to keep me'.**_

Okay, so maybe the apple didn't fall so far from the family tree. He remembered asking for things similar to what she was asking for now. A home for him and Sarah. Sarah to be okay and get well. Sarah to find a nice home to live in with a nice family even if it meant that she went away and he stayed behind.

Sam blew out a low growl reading the words that ripped his insides out and shredded his heart.

He'd even been the same age when he had penned his own such letters.

His sister Sarah had been killed in a car crash a few months ago, so now at the age of twenty-eight, he was the legal guardian of a bubbly, clever little girl, and it just wasn't working.

His pajama drills with his niece and her nightmares, often left him late for work, or he was stuck without a sitter when he had a shift, and he had to drag her to the barn with him. And when she got sick with a common cold a few weeks ago he nearly lost it in a blinding panic. He just wasn't cut out for this... Guardianship.

But that day, he couldn't even comprehend loosing her too, his brain just wouldn't accept that thought even. It had been one of his more terrifying experiences ever.

Being the only family that Sarah had left, he was now the caregiver to Bailey, his eight year old niece who somehow miraculously survived the accident that killed her mother, and three other people. She was the only survivor to walked away from a three car pileup on the highway on a sunny afternoon. She walked away without a scratch on her. Well no physical ones, but mentally she was scarred for life.

But, it wasn't about always being late, or always being tired, it was more about not being what Bailey needed, or should have, or deserved. **He **didn't know how to do this. And he didn't have more to give.

Bailey was just like Sarah, she was always smiling, and always laughing. She would stop in the street and watch the tufts of snow as they billowed down to the ground, or she would smile at an old couple that were walking down the street hand in hand. And she was forever helpful, always trying to help out around the house, or at the barn when Sam was forced to drag her with him for a shift. He just didn't think that this kind of life was good for her. She needed a routine and she needed stable, and normal- ** He **was neither.

She deserved a normal life, with people that could look after her, and love her, and be there when she needed them. Unlike him, the uncle that didn't even know what she liked, and what she was allergic to, and what time her bedtime was. But he was the uncle that loved her, and right now that was all he had to give.

Dropping Bailey's letter to Santa down on the table Sam stared into the fireplace finding a little more reason to hate himself now. She wasn't too thrilled with him these days, or really even talking to him, but he didn't blame her. He had sat her down and told her that he was going to consider the option of adoption. First she had smiled and her little face had lit up, until he broke the news and told her that he was going to put her up for adoption weeks after she had come to stay with him. He didn't mean for it to be so harshly said, but no matter what happened he wanted her to know that he was doing it for her because he loved her and she deserved so much more. She had grown up so fast in recent months, an unusual maturity circling her, so he decided to follow his gut and be honest with her, because more than anything else she deserved that much. Even if she was still just a little kid.

Her crocodile tears had broken his heart, and her softly whispered **'I'll be good, I promise'** had damn near killed him, but she was better off with a family that knew how to do this, knew how to take care of something so small and precious. He didn't like the idea that she thought he wanted to give her up because she was naughty or bad.

...

The weather had changed, the hot summer days had faded into tufts of flurries, and then the snow had arrived signaling that Christmas was getting closer.

As the weeks drifted by, the christmas lights started coming out, cheery decorations lining front windows of stores and lawns across town.

Thinking over it now, she couldn't even remember the last time that she'd had a merry christmas, or received a christmas present. She had nobody to give one to, so it had been forever since she had showered someone with something that they would like. These days she was lucky if she could scrape enough change together for a hot cup of coffee from the diner that had the cheapest coffee in town. It wasn't the greatest, but when you were freezing and running on empty it was drinkable.

Well, more accurately, it had been six years since she'd had a memorable christmas with all the trimmings, six years since she smelled the pine scent of a real christmas tree, or draped lights on one. Six years since she had a warm bed to get out of on christmas morning, six years since she had christmas turkey or christmas pudding; she could still remember the tastes and smells just like it was yesterday.

Sighing, Andy looked away from the store window that had been set up to look like the real thing on christmas morning as her hand tugged her backpack carrying all her worldly possessions higher up over her shoulder and she walked away.

Feeling her eyes misting up at the memory, Andy swiped at her face blindly just as she pinched her eyes closed for a second in a bid to blink them back.

Even though she still loved christmas, it was a time that made her remember how lonely it could be at that time of the year too.

Rounding the corner, Andy slammed into someone because she wasn't paying much attention to where her feet were carrying her.

"Sorry" she mumbled and shifted her bag up higher while keeping her head down. She didn't want to see the pity and revulsion on the face of the person she knocked into, so she didn't look at them.

The reaction was always the same, the disgust in their eyes was enough to make her stomach churn. They all looked at her the same way, the way they looked at every homeless person they'd ever see.

She had always wondered how they would react if they knew how she ended up on the streets, how they'd look at her if they knew it was because her dad drank himself to death and her mother slammed the door closed in her face when social services dropped her off on Claire McNally-Stevenson's doorstep. Her mother didn't want her new family to be disrupted by a secret that they never knew.

So when the social worker left and Claire held her door open before saying "Go", and Andy ran.

And ran, and ran. And never stopped.

She dropped out of school and would take on any odd jobs that she could find, but those were scarce even though they'd brought her through the six years she had survived growing up alone on the streets.

She would occasionally seek out a homeless shelter, but there were more desperate people than her that needed that bed for the night, so she often only grabbed a meal before sneaking out the back door and leaving a bed available for a mother and child, or someone a lot older that needed it more.

Stepping around the obstruction, Andy took a deep breath and carried on walking.

Sam watched the girl walk away after she cast her head down and mumbled an apology. She wouldn't even look up and acknowledge his presence when he reached out to steady her and ask if she was okay. He'd been so wrapped up in his own world that he failed to pay attention to where he was going.

Watching her stagger through the snow, Sam wondered why she chose to stay on the street rather than seek help because judging by her oversized, male coat, and her dirty jeans and worn boots, she was definitely homeless.

Rubbing his hands together to warm them in the cold Sam's mind drifted to a place where he and Sarah had nearly become one of those statistics. If it hadn't been for Sarah's determination, that's exactly what he would have become- a statistic.

Nothing more, nothing less; just a number that would never really mean anything- to anyone.

"You okay Brother?" Oliver asked stepping up to Sam and holding out a coffee. They were on shift, another day spent trying to keep muggers off the streets and making sure that old ladies could manage to carry their heap of early christmas parcels to their car without dropping anything.

That was the spirit of Christmas, even though it was only the first week of November.

Although, that wasn't all that their shifts were about, there were the occasional accidents, murders and general crime that made them actually have to work to keep the streets clean.

"Yeah, fine" Sam said taking his coffee and wiping the inside of his mind clean. He didn't need to wallow in the past when they had a job to do.

*****okay so welcome to the bottom, thanks for reading! **

**Hope you'll leave & note?**

**Have an awesome day!**

**Jelly Bean Jenna©**


	2. Accidental

**Welcome back! Thanks for all the awesome reviews & follows! **

**Special thanks to all the regulars & kelly2727 & welcome to the newbies!**

**Chapter 2- Accidental. **

Andy stayed around the bus terminal until most comuters had left. She picked this as her place to settle in for the night, sheltered partly from the cold and wind and snow as it came down in vengeance. It was early this year, but then again when was the weather ever dependable?

She never slept in the same place days or even weeks apart, and seeing that she hadn't been here since long before Halloween, it was okay for the night.

Andy was set in a routine, she slept in places that were close to human contact, but never right under people's feet and noses. She never spent the night in a deserted place. That was because of fear that she would be mugged, or worse, so she was cautious in choosing her places.

It was still early, a little after eight pm, but the terminal was mostly empty by now and they never locked the place down completely.

"You". A voice shook Andy from her thoughts. "You need to leave, right now" the security guard boomed making his way closer to her with disgust written all over his face.

"But..." Andy looked towards the bathroom, with the pretense of needing to use the facilities, but he wasn't buying it and forcefully shoved her towards the exit.

"Get a job" he yelled before closing the door in her face and leaving her to stand outside in the cold.

...

"But..." Bailey said pushing her food around on her plate.

"No buts, it's bedtime so eat your peas" Sam said just as the milk on the stove reached boiling point for their hot chocolate. It was part of their nightly ritual, they'd have hot chocolate together after bath time and dinner, and then they'd just talk about their day. Although, Bailey still hardly spoke to him unless he asked a question and she had to answer it.

"But..." This time Sam's phone ringing stopped her from arguing about eating her peas.

"Yup?" Sam asked tapping his phone to answer the call and put it on speaker phone while he rustled up their hot chocolate.

"Hey Brother, can you come over?" Oliver stammered out as soon as Sam connected the call.

"Now?" Sam sighed out knowing that Oliver was only calling because Zoe had probably gone into labor with their second child. Izzy, their first was three and Sam had promised to watch over her when the time came.

"Now would be really great" Oliver's voice spilled with excitement and anticipation before Sam heard Zoe in the background as she told Oliver that he needed to get Izzy's coat.

"Okay" Sam said and turned around to find Bailey already pulling on her jacket, gloves and scarf. She was absolutely thrilled about skipping out on her peas.

Sam bundled Bailey in to his truck and opened the garage door before getting in and shifting into reverse just as his phone rang.

"Go" Sam said answering and pulling out of the garage.

"Stay home, we'll drop Izzy off" Oliver said.

"Okay" Sam said and pulled his phone away from his ear to stare at a dark screen as Oliver hung up on him.

Glancing at Bailey just before he intended on tapping the breaks, Sam felt the impact before he had time to react.

It wasn't hard, or loud, it was a gentle thud.

Sighing, Sam ran a hand over his face before looking at Bailey and telling her to stay put. Next he shifted the gear-lever back into park, and shut the engine off, but left the lights on. He'd probably just run over a dog searching his trashcans, and didn't want her to see that. Her nightmares about watching her mother die were finally starting to subside.

Getting out of his truck Sam rounded the back and kneeled down to observe the dark shadow nestled in the snow half under his truck.

Squinting in the dark Sam felt a surge of adrenaline run through him when the dark shadow moaned and he touched it, a dainty hand moving out from under a scrap of material as it flopped into view.

It was human.

"Uncle Sam?". Bailey suddenly came into Sam's line of sight before she let out a strangled sob and ran off out of view.

"Bailey?" Sam yelled, but there was no response.

"Sorry" Sam said to the pool of clothing at his feet, a second later he was up on his feet searching for the now terrified eight year old that had just run off.

He heard a shuffle come from inside the garage, the trucks headlights lighting it up enough for him to find Bailey cowering in a corner.

"Sweetheart, I need you to go inside for me okay? Can you do that?"

She didn't respond causing Sam to split himself in two, he needed to be her uncle and the cop that had just ran someone over and possibly caused them serious injury.

"I need you to go make Izzy a bed in your room, she's on her way remember?". Not even that gained her attention. She kept staring straight ahead, her face awash in a spill of terrafiying memories.

She had watched Sarah die while they were trapped in her car for hours before she was retrieved from the mangle. Months of shrink appointments hadn't made much of a difference when it came to helping her deal with the part of her life that she shut out and completely refused to acknowledge or talk about.

"Bailey!" Sam said it harshly, her eyes blinking suddenly after staring straight ahead for an immeasurable amount of time. Her head turned and she now stared at him instead.

"I need you to go inside okay?" Sam held his hand out, and she took it. Her hand was so small in his, it would easily get lost if he wasn't holding onto it.

She scooted closer, and Sam picked her up before carrying her out of the garage. He pressed her face into his neck, so that she wouldn't have to look anywhere near his truck when he passed it and rounded it to get to the front steps.

He kept her cradled in his arms while he unlocked the door and let it swing open. Setting her down, she bolted again, but at least this time he knew that she was safely inside.

Instinct kicked in and Sam took a step back before jogging down the stairs and across the few feet of snow that were between his front door and his truck.

Kneeling down Sam very cautiously felt for a pulse on the person and was relieved when he found a heartbeat under warm skin. Going against his screaming gut, Sam slid his hands in under the bundle and rolled it over, a beautiful female face coming in to view.

Great, he ran over a girl.

Scanning his mind for a solution his hands went to work on checking her arms and legs, and nothing cracked so he doubted that he broke anything, but she was sopping wet from laying in the snow. He couldn't see much in the dark, he needed more light to check her properly.

Scooping her up, Sam carried her into his house, kicked the front door closed and then he set her down on the couch before taking a step back and just looking at her.

Sensing movement from the corner of his eye, Sam looked up to find Bailey huddled on the stairs peering down at him through the banister.

"It's okay, she's okay" Sam said trying to convince her and himself. He needed her to know that history wasn't about to force her to watch someone else die.

Sam was about to call someone, anyone, maybe he'd even manage to dial 911, when a loud knock sounded on the door, Bailey standing up and running up the stairs before disappearing. She simply wasn't built to cope with any kind of drama, or a confrontation of any kind.

The neighbors had probably called the cops or the medics, so things were going to be okay.

Opening the door, a well wrapped bundle was shoved into his arms, a bag dropped at his feet and Oliver's hand waiving as he retreated from view.

Sam was in shock.

Had to be the reason he all but shut down right now, but then again, Oliver couldn't really stay and help him.

"Lily?" Izzy asked scanning the room for Bailey over Sam's shoulder. She couldn't say Bailey, so she stuck with Lily for some odd reason.

"Okay, let's put you down" Sam said to Izzy as he hoisted her overnight bag up and closed the door.

Turning around, he found Bailey hovering over the girl he had knocked out cold as she still lay unconscious on his couch.

Sam set Izzy down on her own feet and she moved to Bailey who took it as her cue to keep Izzy busy while Sam went over to the girl who now actually looked more like a grown woman closer to his own age than he first thought.

Checking her pulse again, Sam found it strong and steady, a good sign.

Sam saw the few drops of water that had seeped from her clothes onto the floor next to his couch, his hands automatically moving to tug off her woolen hat resulting in a tumble of long, dark hair flowing loose now that it's restraints had been moved.

Next Sam tried to shift her around so that he could take the backpack she was laying on out from under her, but space was limited so it restricted anything he tried to do.

Searching for any signs of blood, Sam found none, so he stood up straight, took a deep breath while looking at the stairs, then he simply lifted the bundle up and carried her to Bailey's room.

This was probably really insane, and really stupid, but what other choice did he have?

He recognized her, only by her boots and jacket, as the homeless girl that ran into him a few days ago outside the diner. She was the one that didn't even look at him when he nearly knocked her over.

He couldn't really wake her up and kick her out, she could still be hurt and it was really cold outside. That would be inhumane.

Keeping her here overnight also posed problems- he had two children in the house, and he could wake up in the morning and one of them was gone, or find that every valuable in his house was gone.

Sam set her down on Bailey's bed, her bag snapped free and dropped to the floor before he tried in vain to shimmy her wet jacket off of her.

Giving up on that idea, Sam went down to the kitchen and grabbed a pair of scissors before checking on the kids to find Bailey and Izzy laying on his bed watching TV.

Returning to Bailey's room, Sam proceeded to cut the jacket off the still slumbering body and dropping it into a garbage bag he brought up with him.

Shifting the girl around, Sam noticed her hands, they were delicate and fragile, and filthy. The skin of her knuckles was starting to chap and they were stained red from the cold outside.

Feeling the sleeves of her overgrown, tattered jersey, Sam decided to remove that too because it had become damp through the jacket. It followed into the garbage bag with a soft slosh.

Deciding to stop there, Sam left her and made his way down the hallway to the bathroom where he grabbed a sponge and soaped it with hot water and the shower gel he bought for Bailey. Might as well make her smell like flowers. Although Hello Kitty kids shower gel wasn't really meant for adult use. Or was it? He really had no idea.

Finding his way back to the homeless girl, Sam ran the sponge over her face and hands, really gently before toweling them dry, pulling the blankets over her, turning the light off and closing the door behind him.

He needed to check on the kids before he tried to rouse the girl and assess any damage that he may have inflicted on her accidently.

And then, he'd just take it from there.

*****thanks for reading!**

**So what do you think?**

**Jelly Bean Jenna©**


	3. Facing Uncertainty

**Welcome back!**

**Thank you all again for the awesome reviews & follows & favs!**

**Thanks to kelly2727 & the regulars!**

**Chapter 3- Facing Uncertainty. **

Sam tucked both Bailey and Izzy into his bed now that they were both settled and his hands were clean. He'd taken out the garbage bag of wet clothes and dropped that in the trashcans outside. No point in keeping them for her now that they had been shredded with scissors too.

Bailey had yet to say a word, her eyes just followed him across the room as he moved.

Sam stopped fussing and took a seat on the edge of the bed next to her. "I'm sorry for yelling at you" he said. He had never yelled at her before tonight, he'd never had the need to. And Sarah had never been one to raise her voice, so it was some uncharted territory that Bailey was forced to face when he yelled at her in the garage.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too" she said looking down at her hands. "I was scared. I saw...".

"No, you were really brave and I just got freaked out". Sam picked up on the fact that she wanted to say more, but she wasn't ready to.

"Is she going to die?" Bailey suddenly said after making a good attempt to filter her words.

"What? No. I'm going to go check on her now" Sam said wishing that the world was a better place.

"Okay" Bailey said as Sam tugged the covers up to under her chin and dropped a soft kiss onto her forehead.

"I'll be back soon okay. I need to check on the lady".

Bailey nodded and Sam left his bedroom, closing the door behind him even though he knew that Bailey wouldn't like it. She always wanted the doors open, but now it was best to close it and she seemed to understand.

Sam opened her bedroom door, his hand shifting along the wall in search of the light switch. He needed the homeless girl to wake up and talk and tell him that she was okay.

As the door moved a fraction forwards, Sam got the fright of his life when something hit him in the face with force just as the light flickered on.

Taking a step back, Sam let go of the wall and the door, another punch thrown his way as the now wide awake girl attacked him.

Natural reactions took over and Sam grabbed her wrist the next time she took a swing at him, his fingers closing around the width of her wrist easily. She was painfully skinny.

Tugging her closer, Sam caught her off guard and managed to turn her around and take hold of her before she got the chance to plant another perfect marker.

"Stop" Sam said into her ear as she kept struggling against his iron grip in a bid to free herself. Man she was feisty. "I won't hurt you".

Adding that on made her still for three seconds before she fired back up and recklessly tried to free herself again.

Left with little choice, Sam lifted her up, spun her around and threw her over his shoulder. He strode across Bailey's room before dumping her down on the bed to hear her let out a shriek.

Backing away with his hands held up in surrender so that she would see that he meant her no harm Sam watched as she scurried backwards across the bed, her eyes glassy and her face riddled with fear.

"I..."

"Uncle Sam?" Bailey interrupted, her sudden presence making the terrified girl on her bed look between the two of them in confusion.

"Izzy needs a bottle" Bailey whispered tucking herself in behind his leg but looking out around it as she watched her bed be taken over by a stranger sprawling out across it.

"Okay, I'm coming". Sam spoke but didn't move, his gaze fixed on that scared, pale face. "Go keep an eye on her for me?" Sam added and just like the hurricane that she was, Bailey was gone.

"I ran over you, I'm sorry. I have two kids in the house, and you're not in any kind of danger so just..."

Just what? Stay calm? Don't freak out? Don't attack me again?

The pale face nodded his way, understanding shifting over her face to replace the fear and questions.

"Just..." Sam repeated for no reason before backing all the way out the room and wondering what the hell he had been thinking by letting her stay. Even if it was just for the night.

Sam grabbed Izzy's bag on the way to the kitchen and put the kettle on while his mind raced over every thing that could go wrong with letting a stranger into his home.

Halfway through making Izzy's bottle, Sam heard the clearing of a throat and followed the sound to find said stranger staring at him from the kitchen doorway.

She was watching him like a hawk, even though her eyes moved over to the fruit bowl on the counter to her left. She was probably starving, and she sure could use some food to put a little bit of weight on her bones.

Sam abandoned making the bottle and moved to the fridge where he pulled out the leftovers from dinner and set them down on the counter next to the fruit basket, careful to keep his movements fluid and away from her so that she wouldn't get spooked again.

"Plates are there" Sam pointed to the cupboard right where she was standing. "Cutlery" he pointed to the drawer under the cupboard.

"Microwave and cups".

Testing Izzy's milk once he'd whipped it up, Sam gave her time to move out of the doorway, but she didn't. She just stood there watching him.

"Are you okay?" He questioned. "Did I hurt you?".

She shook her head, a slight coloring heating up her cheeks. "My...um, my clothes?" She spoke so softly that Sam hardly heard her.

"I'll bring you something" Sam looked towards the door, she had to understand that he needed to pass her to go upstairs, so she had to move.

"I just want my clothes" this time her voice was a little stronger, her eyes flaring again like they had when she fought him off earlier. She shook a strand of hair out of her face, and he couldn't help but wonder how she kept her hair in fair condition when she wasn't privileged to any kind of...facilities to care for it properly.

"About that, I kind of cut them off because they were wet" Sam shrugged. And she let out a strangled whimper like he'd done something wrong.

Then it suddenly made sense, they were probably all she had.

"I'll..."

She stepped back when Sam stepped forwards, her eyes not moving off of him.

"I'm sorry okay. They were wet. I'll..."

"They were mine".

Ouch. Her tone stung only because he knew what he'd taken away from her.

"Thanks". She mumbled and made a beeline for the front door.

"Hey wait" Sam called but it was no use. She had her bag in her hand, the door opening and closing before he had time to think about anything.

Setting Izzy's bottle down on the counter, Sam raced after the girl and caught up with her just as she hit the pavement at the end of his driveway.

He could tell that she was cold, her nose already turning red from the freezing temperature outside.

"At least let me replace them" Sam said as he slipped into stride beside her.

"It's okay". She declined, cast her head down and carried on walking.

Sam reached out and was about to touch her when she froze and flinched away. Sam raised his hands again and stopped walking.

"Look, it's cold and late and I don't know if you're hurt or not. So please just come back inside and have something to eat and let me give you something warm..."

"Look Mister, thanks for helping me, but I'm fine okay. I don't need charity" came her fierce reply.

She actually sounded like she was sneering at him.

"I didn't mean... I'm a cop okay, I'm just trying to help".

Sam watched her shiver, from his words or from the cold he had no idea. Him mentioning the word cop seemed to bring a glaze of uncertainty to her eyes.

"Please, let me make it right?".

She looked lost in thought for a moment before she shook her head and was about to move away when Sam's hand shot out and stopped her.

"I get it, but I'm trying to do the right thing here. You're probably under age, but I won't call child services or report anything if you come back inside, have something to eat and I dunno, take a shower?".

This time Sam knew that she was tempted. The word **shower** made her interest peek up like Bailey's face did at the mention of christmas.

"There's a tub too, and I'm sure I can find you something warm..."

"Okay" she interrupted his rambling, a small smile curving his lips up at the corners.

This was probably a really bad idea, but he just couldn't let her walk out into the cold, and into the dark alone.

They went back inside and Sam resumed his duty of getting Izzy's bottle to her, only to find both kids snuggled up in his bed fast asleep.

The girl hovered in the lounge, Sam finding her looking uncomfortable as she took the room in.

Leaving her there, Sam headed for the kitchen and grabbed a plate out of the cupboard before promptly dishing up generous portions that were left over from dinner. He put the plate in the microwave and removed two cups out of the cupboard and set out to make coffee.

The girl still hovered so he gave her a pointed stare before looking at the chair next to the kitchen island. She sat down wordlessly after setting her backpack down on the floor next to the chair.

Silence clutched them both as Sam heated her food up and made them each a cup of coffee. He set the food down and handed her cutlery before passing her the sugar bowl and the milk from the fridge.

The entire time, she never took her eyes off of him.

Sam left her to eat and stuck his head in to check on the girls and then he headed up to the attic.

Searching through the boxes, he grabbed a few items of clothing before returning downstairs and setting the pile down on the chair next to her.

"They, uh, they should fit".

Sam watched as her eyes flurried to the clothes, it wasn't much but still, she seemed so surprised.

After Sarah died, he boxed most of her stuff up and moved it into his attic not really knowing what to do with any of it. He hadn't really had much time to sort through it, but right now he was thankful that he had at least marked the boxes and that they were still here.

Sam finished his coffee while the girl ate. When she was done, he whipped her plate away and then nodded to the staircase. "Behind the stairs, clean towels are in the bathroom".

With a soft nod and a sweet smile, the girl whispered a quiet "Thank you" before she retrieved the clothing and wandered off.

Andy stripped down and stepped in under the warm water as a shiver ran through her. Hot showers were really hard to come by, and clean clothes were virtually non-existent in her world.

Not to mention soap, shampoo and a clean towel? This was like heaven.

Sam went and turned the TV in his bedroom off and got an extra blanket out of the closet and draped it over the couch while he waited for the girl to finish showering.

It took a while, a really long; while before she reemerged all clean and sparkly. Sam had to do a double take, she really wasn't a girl once the dirt was washed away.

Sam had made himself a second cup of coffee while he waited, and as soon as he set eyes on her he turned away and focused on making her one too. To to stop the staring thing he was doing.

Handing over her cup, she managed a timid smile, one made up of appreciation when she reached out and took it.

"I'm just going to... "Sam looked upstairs and she nodded. He intended on going to find her some more clothes right now. Just in case she wanted to leave again.

He hit the attic with no holds barred as he rummaged through the boxes looking for warm clothing. Sarah had been a woman of impeccable taste but who cared about looking fashionable when you needed to be warm?

Stumbling down the stairs, his arms laden with items Sam was stunned by the eerie silence that ran through his house.

He would have guessed that she'd maybe turn the TV on? Either that, or she'd left.

Stopping as soon as he entered the lounge Sam found the woman fast asleep on his couch, wet hair and all.

Taking a moment to look at her, really look at her, Sam briefly entertained images of her better off than she was now, in a world where it didn't matter where you came from.

Setting the bundle of clothing down on the single seater in the corner, Sam decided not to wake her up. She looked so tired. He had watched her reactions earlier and she showed no signs of injury or a concussion so he figured that she was pretty much okay. She was lucid and comprehending everything, and she didn't seem to be in any pain.

Draping the blanket he left on the couch over her, Sam said a silent goodnight before creeping up the stairs and heading for his bedroom.

Settling down in the oversized chair next to his bed, he eyed the girls still fast asleep and wondered how things were going with Oliver and Zoe and if they had yet welcomed their new addition into the world.

******* thanks for reading! **

**So who's still here & what do you think?**

**Have an awesome day! **

**Jelly Bean Jenna©**


	4. Freezing

**Hello again! **

**Thanks for the wonderful response as always! **

**Here's more**

**Chapter 4- Freezing. **

All through the house there was nothing but silence.

Andy had woken up while it was still pretty dark and after gaining her bearings and remembering where she was she took a moment to take her surroundings in.

It really was a nice home.

The guy had been more than hospitable after nearly maiming or killing her, but it was time to go now.

She never meant for him to knock her over, she had seen a kitten run in behind his trashcans and she only wanted to retrieve it before it froze to death in the cold. When she stood up straight, she felt the bump and then woke up in the little girls room.

Tip-toeing around, Andy scrounged in her bag and set some change down on the counter and then picked up an apple and shoved it into her bag. Her old, discarded clothes had vanished and she really didn't want to search the house for them and get caught snooping when she really wasn't.

Andy grabbed a jersey and a jacket from the pile of clothes the guy left out for her, she could really use the extra clothing, but she only took the two items that needed to be replaced. Besides, she had already changed into a fresh pair of jeans, a clean shirt and a jersey that still smelled so clean. She'd taken more than enough.

She didn't steal and she didn't use people unless it was absolutely necessary. **This** was **not **one of those times.

Spying a pen and notepad stuck to the fridge Andy stopped in the kitchen and penned a simple _'Thank you' _then added a few more words, before walking out the door and leaving a world that she missed, but didn't belong in behind.

Sam woke up to Izzy gurgling and cooing as she laughed at Bailey who was making funny faces in her direction. They were still in bed and had left Sam to sleep a little longer next to them in the chair.

Bolting upright Sam raced out of the room and headed downstairs without even bothering to brace himself for what he might find, or rather find missing.

He did however find the couch empty, and the blanket folded up and set down on the arm of the couch really neatly.

Sam checked the downstairs bathroom, but that was empty. He noticed the pile of clothes still there where he left them, even though it did seem marginally smaller. Maybe it was merely his imagination...

Her bag was gone too, so she left.

A shimmer caught his attention and he found a few coins on the kitchen counter. His attention drew to the notes on the fridge.

The first one said _'thank you'_.

The second one read _'sorry about the change, it's all I had'. _

That right there made him feel sick. She didn't say what the change was for, but after the way she'd eyed the apples it wasn't hard to guess. She could have taken them all, he really wouldn't have minded.

Sam made the girls breakfast and helped Bailey get Izzy dressed and then made his bed up.

Bailey's bed was still damp so he stripped the linen off, stuck it in the washer and remade the bed up with clean linen.

A call from Oliver half an hour after his shower had Sam smiling broadly as he congratulated his friend on welcoming a healthy baby girl named Beth for short, or Elisabeth, into the world.

Oliver would swing by in a few hours to pick Izzy up, Sam told him to go home and take a nap seeing as he had pulled an all nighter with Zoe. They were off shift, so Sam didn't have a problem needing to find a sitter for both kids.

...

Andy wondered around wishing that she'd left the apple and kept the change when she left those nice peoples house yesterday morning.

She was cold, and tired and could really do with coffee but she was out of cash, completely broke.

She should be used to it by now, but as the cold settled in she remembered how harsh it could become.

She tried a shelter this morning, but they were full and with the increase in snow and drop in temperature she didn't really have much hope of getting a food parcel because all resources were kept for the shelter.

She felt queasy this morning too, a blocked nose and stuffy head telling her that she was probably going to catch a cold. She rather shouldn't have washed her hair and slept with it wet, but the temptation to be clean was too much when the guy gave her the opportunity.

It was getting late, so Andy was moving across town in the hopes that one of the other shelters would have a vacancy or at least dinner.

The long walk didn't help her aching body either, but eventually she made it only to be turned away there too.

Andy decided to give up and went in search of a public rest room so that she could at least fill her water bottles and wash her hands and face and maybe even brush her teeth.

She was lucky to find one that had hot water, a warm welcome as she tried to wipe away the traces of how harsh life really was.

After cleaning up a little, Andy wondered around the streets looking for an available place to settle down for the night, a painful burn starting in her chest and her throat screaming for relief.

She felt like she had swallowed razor blades.

Great!

Soon her cough would settle in and she'd be barking at everyone and everything.

What a way to stay blended into the background.

She stopped when she saw a couple come out of a pizzeria, a small little boy laughing at something his father said as the woman looked upon them both with adoration.

The woman stopped and looked her way, a sad look crossing her face as she took Andy's appearance in. The guy swung the kid up and started walking away but the woman had yet to move, her gloved hands still clutching a takeout container undoubtedly holding leftover pizza.

Without warning, the woman stepped forwards and held out the box towards Andy, a warm smile accompanying the motion.

"Take it" she added. The guy and kid stopped when they noticed her absence next to them, a soft "Come on Mom" being yelled at her amidst a giggle.

Andy didn't like the idea of taking the pizza, but she was starving and she needed to eat if she was going to have any chance of fighting off the cold she was definitely getting.

Andy reached out slowly and took the box, the woman smiling when she did. Andy said a small thank you and was about to walk away when she saw the woman hastily remove her gloves before setting them down on the top of the pizza box. She had probably seen that Andy's hands were red and the skin chapped from the cold.

The woman took a step back and was rummaging in her pockets, her hand suddenly materialize with a twenty and a few coins that she set down on the box, Andy gasping when she did. It was rare for someone of the middle class to give her anything.

"For coffee and dinner tomorrow. Merry Christmas" the woman said and then she skipped away to join her family, her bare hands now thrust into her pretty jackets pocket.

Andy heard the little boy whisper a soft "Why did you give her your stuff?" As the woman reached them, her reply a simple "it's always nice to give" as she smiled back over her shoulder at Andy.

"See, your mom is just incredible" the guy said before he too smiled her way before they all joined hands and walked away.

Andy shoved the cash into her pocket and put the gloves on, the change in feeling of her fingertips almost immediate. She was still in shock and awe, she really didn't even know that people like that still existed.

Glancing back down the street to find it empty now, Andy really wished them a merry christmas too.

...

Sam was out on patrol, his mind still wondering back to the woman he had nearly killed. He couldn't help but wonder if she was warm enough, and if she was safe, and okay and had something to eat.

It had been three days since he literally ran into her, and every time he looked at a plate of food or someone handed him coffee, he thought of her. He could stomach either, so he abandoned any attempt to.

Zoe was home and Oliver was over the moon with the new addition. Izzy kept staring at her, and Bailey, well she just wanted to hold her and started planning playdates and dress-up parties for the three of them.

It made Sam's heart dip a little lower because he knew that she probably would never get to actually act out on those dreams.

Oliver had desperately tried to talk him out of giving her up for adoption but Sam was going ahead with it when the new year rang in. He was adamant that he couldn't look after her like she deserved and then he asked Oliver the one question that motivated him most- **'What happens to her if something happens to me?'. **

Oliver had smiled, patted him on the shoulder and made the only promise he would ever make to Sam that would ever mean more than anything- **'She'll always have a home with us Brother'. **

That had virtually reduced Sam to nearly choking on his beer, the bond of friendship extending passed them as it wrapped around their families. Oliver knew that if anything ever happened to him, Sammy would step up and help where he could with Zoe and the kids because that's what friends did.

Sam was unconsciously looking for the homeless girl out on patrol, but he hadn't caught a glimpse of her yet for the two shifts between her leaving and today. He put in for overtime because Bailey was still in school and he hoped to swap out over Christmas when the schools closed and he didn't have anyone to watch her.

He had no idea what he would do if he saw the girl, he just maybe needed peace of mind that she wasn't having some kind of delayed injury reaction or post traumatic stress or something.

The heavy snow from the night before made him say a small prayer that she somehow managed to find space at on of the shelters, that she was warm and generally still okay. He knew how hard it was to get into one of the shelters these days, their spaces were limited and they worked on a first come, first served basis.

Sam would look down alleys when passing them, or slowly cruise passed a few vagrants when he saw them huddled around burning fires, but somehow he didn't picture her as belonging to one of the small groups that bound themselves together to watch each others backs.

It was close to the end of his shift when Sam got a call about a homeless person holed up at a church on the east side of town. Father Jackson had called it in thinking that the homeless person may have died in the doorway sometime during the day while heavy snowfall continued to plague town.

Sam found an ambulance already on scene, the medics holding back until a uniform told them what to do because it was probably a homeless person. He was first to arrive on scene, so it would be up to him. Although, he guessed by their faces that they had already checked the person, and it wasn't looking all that great.

Sam got out of his squad car, a small bundle huddled in the doorway to the church, covered in a small amount of snow as Father Jackson watched it for any signs of life.

"Father" Sammy greeted to earn a small smile in return. It had been a while since Sam had seen father Jackson, but he never seemed to age.

"She's still alive Sammy" he said casting his eyes over to the bundle, Sam's following to find a familiar looking jacket staring up at him from the stairs of the church.

****** at the end again! **

**Chapters will get longer soon!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Jelly Bean Jenna©**


	5. Back

**Hello again, and welcome back!**

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews & follows!**

**Chapter 5- Back. **

Sam sprang into action at the same time that the medics moved forward when the bundle let out a hoarse cough and sputter.

When one of the medics lifted the turned away face and it came into view Sam sighed loudly and all eyes focused on him.

Sure enough, it was the girl he ran over.

The medics moved her carefully, her back gently spread out over the snow as they moved her and started assessing her properly and more closely than the once over they had probably given her when they arrived.

It didn't take long for the medics to decide to take her in, the stretcher arriving seconds later before she was loaded up onto it and carted away.

Sam watched the ambulance leave before letting out a string of curses and following.

On the way to the hospital he called Frank and pulled himself from active duty on patrol, then he called Oliver and asked if he could pick Bailey up from the after school care centre when he picked Izzy up because he was going to be late.

Oliver didn't mind at all, he loved the fact that Izzy had company in the form of another child. He told Sam that if he wrapped up late he should leave her with them over night because it was really getting cold.

Sam hung up with a simple "Thanks Brother" just as he pulled up into the hospital parking lot.

Sam waited in the ER waiting room for the doctor to come and brief him on the girls condition, a short wait that was welcomed.

"She's sick, really sick. She has bronchial phenomena and she's running a fever. She's also dehydrated, seriously malnourished and underweight. We've set up an IV and given her vitamin B, and a broad spectrum antibiotic but she needs to rest and...".

Sam sighed, here it came.

The rules about governing healthcare were so sticky he knew he had to tread carefully.

If you didn't have health insurance you had a big problem, and Sam knew without a doubt that there was no way she had health insurance.

"She's under arrest...". That so wasn't supposed to come out.

But he didn't have much choice.

Bringing suspects into the ER was a regular thing, the hospital was under obligation to treat a patient if they were in police custody and then the bills were sent to the state departments health centre for review.

It was only done to keep the patients from making police brutality cases against cops later on, but right now it was all Sam had to work with.

"I'll send someone with forms... Sometime later?". The doctor replied smiling. He knew what Sam was doing, and even though his code of ethics were being bent now too, he was totally with Sam on helping that sick girl.

Sam went to the coffee shop and grabbed coffee and something to eat while he sat wondering what he was doing.

Sure he'd probably never get the paperwork from the doctor, or it would be carelessly misplaced somewhere down the line before it could be processed, but why was he even breaking the rules for someone he didn't know in the first place?

It wasn't quite done out of pity, but somehow he felt responsible for her being here in the first place. It was his fault that he knocked her out and she lay in the snow where she got wet in the first place. It wouldn't have happened if he wasn't distracted and checked the rear view mirror before reversing.

"Officer?" A timid voice asked, Sam's attention snapping up to the nurse who hovered in front of him.

Sam smiled her way, his way of giving her permission to carry on with whatever she wanted to say.

"She's gone" the nurse cringed when she spoke.

"I'm sorry what?".

"The girl you brought in? She's gone. Grabbed her bag and took off".

Sam's eyes averted to a name tag that read Monica as he fumbled to his feet. "How is she even able to walk out when she's on an IV?" Sam's voice showed his slight twinge of anger.

"She pulled it out, got dressed and walked out the door" the nurse mumble following Sam as he took off down the hallway and headed for the wards.

Ten minutes later, after searching the entire floor and most of the hospital Sam headed outside to his squad car and called Oliver. He asked if Bailey could sleep over because he lost the homeless girl he brought in and he had to find her or Frank would be serving him his own ass if something happened to her and this whole horrid affair came out.

Oliver found it amusing and replied "I've got your back Brother" while letting out a chuckle.

Sam started by driving around the block of the hospital but couldn't find her, so he broadened his search and added a few blocks.

Half an hour later, he still hadn't found her and he was starting to find himself thinking over scenarios he shouldn't be thinking about.

What if she passed out somewhere and couldn't get help?

What if she had an allergic reaction to the meds and dropped dead on a pavement somewhere?

Deciding to work his way back towards the hospital, Sam pulled over and got out. It would be much better if he covered the ground on foot because driving; he could miss anything.

An hour later he still hadn't found her and he was starting to freeze. Frank had called twice probably to find out where he was with the squad car but Sam let it ring through to voicemail.

Making a rash decision, Sam got back into the cruiser and headed for the barn where he changed out of his uniform, booked the cruiser in along with his gun, and left in his truck to continue the search.

It was well after eleven when Sam stopped looking and went into a diner to get a coffee to warm up a little.

When he came out, he stood on the edge of the pavement and tried to think about where else to look because there was still no sign of her.

He was about to walk away when he heard the feint sound of a cough, his interest immediately peeking. Following the sound, Sam went into the alley behind the diner a small figure huddled up to the wall with it's knees pulled up to its chest.

"What am I going to do with you" Sam mumbled mostly to himself before squatting down to find her pretty much out of it.

After finding her barely conscious, nor really comprehending anything, Sam found her skin ice cold and her breathing really labored.

He slid his arms in under her, one behind her back, the other under her knees and scooped her up.

She weighed less than she had a few days ago when he had picked her up then, now she was as light as a feather.

Sam put her in his truck and took her home. Taking her back to the hospital would raise more questions.

After the fifteen minute drive home with the heater full blast, her skin was still ice cold when Sam set her down on Bailey's bed.

The clothes she had on were wet again, and a thin blue line had started tracing its way under her lip.

Her pulse was really feint and she was shivering although her cheeks had flushed pink with fever.

Taking a moment to think, Sam knew that the only way to warm her would be a bath. But he was not going with that option. Bailey's hot water bottle would have to do.

Leaving her alone he went to fill the hot water bottle before coming back armed with his scissors again.

She would be mad at him again for this, but she would just have to get over it because right now he didn't have much of a choice.

Sam cut her clothes off and shed her boots. Her scarf and socks were the only items of clothing that survived the massacre, those he dropped onto the floor preserved in their entirety.

Well, besides the jeans and shirt she had on, but he left those right where they were.

Sam was standing watching her, his mind planning his next move when he noticed that her breathing changed and her eyes were moving around under her lids.

Couldn't she have waited until he was sleeping before waking up because this was about to get really fierce.

Her eyes flew open and she stared at him with pure panic written all over her face.

"You were freezing to death" Sam said in his own defense while moving a step back.

She didn't move, she just stayed as still as a statue while looking directly at him.

She opened her mouth to say something, but instead a roaring couch came out as she sat upright in a bid to catch her breath.

Sam stopped in the doorway and she looked between him and the pile of clothes on the floor. There was a mountain of woman's clothes laying in a pile waiting for her to choose something from them. She noticed the two pairs of mens socks on the bed, still waring the labels.

"I'll make coffee" Sam left her standing there after that as he made his way downstairs and let her get dressed into something warmer and drier.

Sam heard her before he saw her coming down, her constant cough made him wish he could give her a lung. Her breaths were weazy too.

When Sam saw her he nodded towards the chair, an action repeated from before. She obliged and sat down, her eyes scanning the top of the counter.

Sam decided that she couldn't have coffee, so he made her some chicken soup and buttered four slices of fresh bread. Next to that was a bottle of cough syrup, a tub of vitamins and pain and fever meds. All leftovers from Bailey being sick a while back, but he didn't have anything else.

"Eat, drink the meds. You need to sleep" Sam said into his coffee cup. He wasn't sick, so he was allowed coffee.

"I need to um...".

"Leave?". Sam finished when she failed to.

She nodded.

"Not happening okay".

"Listen Mister..." She started as she stood up but another bout of coughing stole her breath away.

Sam grabbed her a bottle of water and unscrewed the lid before he held it out to her.

When her coughing died down she sat down and just totally looked exhausted.

"Look, I'm trying to help you here, no strings attached, no charge okay". Sam said to see her roll her eyes at him.

"People don't give something for nothing" she mumbled Sam hearing the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Look, I've been there okay, and I'm not people, I'm me. Just drink plenty of fluids during the night, and help yourself to whatever's in the fridge" Sam said sternly before walking off.

Closing his bedroom door, Sam took a deep breath and tried to shut his memories away.

There had been a few months that he had stood where she was standing before someone helped him and Sarah out. The guy had been a cop too, and he busted Sam for trying to sell stolen car parts, which he didn't steal off the cars by the way.

Sam let out a frustrated sigh, but he understood what she meant when she said that the people she probably met didn't give something for nothing, but he wasn't like them.

Tugging off his jacket Sam felt tired.

He was going to grab a shower and get a few hours sleep before getting up in the morning and dealing with whatever there was to deal with.

That included her, if she was still here.

*******thanks for reading, hope you'll review?**

**Have an awesome day!**

**Jelly Bean Jenna©**


	6. Catch

**Here we go again, so thanks for coming back!**

**Thanks for the reviews & follows too!**

**Chapter 6- Catch. **

A finger jabbing him in the ribs made Sam wake up instantly.

Bailey was standing next to his bed smiling widely, her round face coming into view when his vision focused and he found himself smiling back at her.

Sam bolted upright and sat looking at her. She was at Oliver's, so that meant...

"Nice Sammy" Oliver said from the doorway with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Okay then, **she** was still here.

"But it's kind of rude to make your date sleep on the couch" Oliver added.

Why was she on the couch?

"Why are you even in my house?" Sam asked getting out of bed.

"Well, my other daughter needed clean clothes for school, so we stopped... Wait? Is that the home...".

Oliver's face frowned when he put one and one together and actually came up with two instead of three, five or seven.

"Yup" Sam said picking Bailey up and giving her a bear hug. He did that every single morning.

"No way, that's not even possible..." Oliver said shaking his head. He looked somewhat confounded.

"What?" Sam asked setting Bailey back on her own feet and shifting his head to her room so she'd know to go get dressed.

"She's Tommy McNally's kid Sam".

Sam was shocked. Really shocked.

Tommy McNally had been one of their TO's when they joined the division fresh out of the academy at nineteen. He drank himself to death and his kid had apparently run away when he died.

"Her? No way man" Sam said seeking reason in his answer.

"Sammy I'm telling you, that's her. She looks just like her mother".

"Okay, I'll look into it quietly. Maybe ask Jerry to see what he can find, but it's her". Oliver added after a heartbeat even though Sam was still glaring at him.

Bailey came back then and had a new set of clothes on. She had Sam's dress sense as a child, and her outfits hardly matched but she insisted on standing out.

"Can I go to school with Uncle Oliver?" She asked looking hopeful, so when Oliver nodded Sam said "Sure you can" before they left to be on time.

Sam tugged on jeans and a clean shirt and made his way downstairs to find the possible Miss McNally still sleeping on his couch.

Her chest sounded more at ease, but her cheeks were still flamed.

Using Bailey's thermometer the kind you press against the sick persons forehead Sam found her temperature still really high.

He couldn't leave her here like this.

He called Frank and took a personal day and then got coffee and penned a note that he left on the coffee table for her should she wake up.

He made his way back to the hospital and flashed his badge claiming that he needed a prescription for the Jane Doe that he brought in last night. But that got him nowhere.

Next Sam hit the ER hoping to catch the doctor from last night and lucky enough, he did.

Sam came straight out and told the doctor that he found the girl and took her home but she was still sick and he needed something to get her better.

The doctor pulled out a prescription pad and looked at Sam. "Name?".

Oh boy. That was a problem.

"Swarek".

"Her name Officer". Of course the doctor was neither blind nor stupid, he'd seen Sam's nametag last night.

"Doe?" Sam wasn't sure that she was the missing McNally so he really couldn't give that up as a name. And if she was, she was still a runaway.

"Swarek's initials?" The doctor asked as he scribbled across the page.

"S?".

The doctor tore the page from the notepad and held it out to Sam, his features turning serious.

"I added a drug testing kit". It was obvious what the doctor was getting at, but Sam doubted that she used any form of drugs.

"Thanks" Sam said, folding the prescription and leaving.

At the pharmacy Sam told the pharmacist to leave the drug testing kit and added some extra vitamins.

After that, he stopped in town and made his way into a clothing store where he grabbed a cart and headed straight for the women's clothing section.

There he hunted through the neatly hanging items for what he thought would fit. Next was socks, a matching set of gloves and a scarf, and new boots.

He added a pair of pajamas to his collection before heading down to the toiletries section.

There, it took a few attempts at smelling what he found but eventually he made a selection of soap, cream, deodorant, shampoo and conditioner, a hairbrush, new toothbrush and toothpaste and a few tiebacks for her hair. Anything beyond that, she'd have to some down and get herself. His guesses would have to do with what he got, unless she liked the barbie shower gel, or Hello Kitty shampoo he bought for Bailey.

Heading home, Sam really hoped that he'd find her still there.

Entering his house quietly, he wasn't surprised to find her still passed out on the couch.

He went and dropped the bags off in Bailey's room, the toiletries in the bathroom and then went to make her something to eat.

She bolted upright the second he touched her, that fearful, panicked look flashing back across her face.

"Hey, it's just me" Sam said when her eyes flared.

"Hungry?".

She sat up, and looked around the room looking dazed and confused.

She shook her head, a slight cough fluttering out of her mouth as she sat up.

"Here" Sam held out a throat lozenge and a bottle of water.

"Want some tea then? Or soup? You can't drink these on an empty stomach" Sam waved the bag of medication around.

"I don't need..." It broke off into a wheeze.

Sam just raised his eyebrows. Why was she so damned stubborn?

Oh right, trust a stranger trying to pump you full of drugs.

"Look I went and got a prescription okay, you're sick. The bottles are still sealed". Sam held the bag out and just as she was about to take it, he whipped it away.

"Food first".

She stood up and followed him to the kitchen where she found a cup of black coffee waiting for her and a bowl of oatmeal?

"Milk is a bad thing, so I skipped it on the coffee". Even to his own ears he sounded apologetic saying that.

She sat down and Sam watched her eat, her eyes shifting around in search of something.

"Bailey's at school, the other one isn't mine" Sam cleared up like he was reading her mind.

She seemed surprised that he read her so well, but she was one of those people that just couldn't hide anything.

"When you're done go take a shower upstairs. I left some stuff in the bathroom and bedroom for you. There's bottles of water in the fridge, you need to keep drinking those. We'll do these and then you can get some sleep". Sam juggled the bag of prescription drugs and tried to smile her way, but she didn't look like she felt all that great.

Her spoon hit the counter when he closed his mouth, a spray of oatmeal flying through the air.

"Thanks Mister, but I should leave".

"You're sick and..."

"Not your problem or your responsibility" she finished for him.

Sam's phone rang and cut their conversation off as he answered Oliver's call.

"Told you" Oliver chuckled as soon as Sam connected the call.

"Really?".

"Yup. Andrea McNally, just turned twenty. Ran away from home and reported at fourteen. Wanted for stealing from a convenience store three times and still missing..."

"Keep it that way" Sam said and hung up.

Throughout his conversation with Oliver he kept watching her, she knew they were talking about her even though he was across the kitchen and too far away for her to hear Oliver on the phone.

"What are you running from?" Sam asked without thinking, her face revealing her shock at his question.

"I'd like to leave now" she stammered finding her feet.

"Andrea McNally, you're gonna sit down, eat your cereal and then you're gonna go upstairs, take your medicine and get some sleep".

Sam saw her eyes mist over as she blinked rapidly but she just stood there staring at him.

And he was internally scolding himself for talking to her like she was five.

"I'm sorry. Your dad was my TO...".

That made her flee the room, her feet carrying her away really quietly.

Sam found her in Bailey's room searching for her clothing. He'd taken every item of clothing that she possessed and thrown it out. The only things that he kept were her backpack and the surprising stash of books he found in it.

Everything else was discarded and replaced right down to the hairbrush that had less than half its original amount of bristles still on it.

"Legally you're an adult and I can't keep you here, but I'd like you to stay. Just for a week until the snow lightens up and you get better" Sam said from the doorway while she searched for her stuff.

"What?" She sounded so small asking that.

"Look, I'm not going to report any of this, or you. Whatever's got you running won't find you here, and whoever your running from won't get to you, so you're safe".

"Who says I'm running?" She bit back glaring at him.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that you're not carrying any kind of I.D, or the fact that when I said I'm a cop you wanted to run. Or maybe it's because I know that you're still wanted for stealing from the convenience stores?". Maybe that was a little harsh?

"Food okay. I took food all three times because I was hungry". It came out on a whimper, like she was ashamed of saying it.

"I know that. That's why I want you to stay, just for a week... Until you're well enough to leave".

"I can't. And I can't repay you".

That made Sam smile. It seemed like she was one of the few honest people left walking the planet.

"Maybe one day you can". Sam pushed off the door where he found himself leaning.

"I um, replaced some of your stuff...". Sam waited for the flash of anger to come, but it didn't.

He nodded over to the bags at her feet, the ones that she was avoiding acknowledging.

He pulled the door closed after that and left her alone while he went to find his composure in the kitchen.

His coffee had gone cold, so he made a new one and stood staring off into space as his mind tried to understand why he was bending over backwards to help someone he didn't even know.

A while later she came downstairs and stood watching him wearing a cautious expression as she eyed the bag of medicine still on the kitchen counter.

Sam nodded towards the bag, she wasn't feeling all that great if she was silently asking permission to take the medication.

Sam fished a bottle of water out of the fridge and set it down next to the bag an indication that she should drink the medication.

After she had done just that, she looked uncomfortable as Sam hovered on the other side of the island.

She had more color but Sam could tell that her fever was raging again so he opened the water and slid it across the counter.

"Why are you so...?" She tried to talk, but she didn't quite seem to have the right words.

"So?".

"Pushy?" She answered before her eyes widened and she visibly swallowed. She hadn't meant for that to slip out.

"I'm not pushy. I'm just me, like I've always been. And it's Sam".

"Sorry what?" She looked confused.

"My name. It's Sam"

"Oh" was accompanied with a slight blush, the intensity of the color in her cheeks deepening.

Sam's hand swiped out and he dipped into the bag before fishing out the meds. After reading each label he opened the container and removed what was necessary before setting them down on the counter next to the water.

She reached out hesitantly but took the tablets before swallowing each one.

"I need to run out, will you be okay?"

Sam got a nod in response.

"Will you be here when I get back?". She looked away as soon as he asked the question.

Sam was showing her some good faith here by leaving her at his house alone while he went across town for an unexpected meeting.

He had major trust issues, but leaving her here for a while unattended was sort of a test.

"I..."

Sam scowled at her so her words stopped.

But still, it wasn't an answer.

"Help yourself to anything in the fridge and try get some sleep" Sam said before side stepping the kitchen island and heading for the door. His or rather Sarah's lawyer had called and wanted to see him, so he agreed to meet him at a coffee shop rather than have the lawyer come to his house and see that he had a stranger in it, and around Bailey. That was sure to cause more harm than good.

Sam didn't look back as he left, although his mind was running away with the possibilities of what he'd find when he returned home.

...

"Are you kidding me?" Sam all but yelled it out, a few glances cast in the direction of their table.

"Sammy, she saw this coming. She knew how you'd react and I'm sorry, but this is what Sarah wanted" Mr Monroe stated as he leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily.

He had heard that Sam wanted to put Bailey up for adoption in the new year and his unscheduled meeting was because Sarah had put a clause in her will that Sam had to keep custody of Bailey for at least twenty-four months before that would even be considered as a option.

"It hasn't even been six months yet, and we're not coping". Sam huffed out and looked away. He wasn't embarrassed to admit it, but he felt like he was failing.

Failing both Bailey and Sarah.

"Sammy, it hasn't been easy from the start and I get it. But, this is what Sarah wanted more than anything else. This was put into the will before Bailey was even born".

"What?" Sam sat up straight. He didn't know that.

"When she found out that she was pregnant it was added. You were what? Eighteen, Nineteen? This was what she wanted, and I'm sorry but it will stand no matter what you say about it".

Sam stared at Mr Monroe. He was hard-ass and blunt, but Sam had always appreciated that about him.

Always, with the acception of right this minute.

"You know that she wasn't thinking straight if she changed it then. Come on, who would give an eighteen year old rookie cop a new born baby?" Sam said in the hopes of finding a loop hole in Sarah's clause.

"Not going to work" Mr Monroe flipped the file on the table in front of him closed before linking his fingers together and leaning forwards.

"Sarah's doctors certified her mental health as stable, so it will stand Sam. I don't know why she picked you, but she had her reasons. Maybe this is supposed to teach you that there is more to life than where you come from? Maybe it's meant to make you want more? I need your nomination by then end of the week, so just call my office and give it to Amy".

Mr Monroe made a speedy departure after that, leaving Sam to stare at cold coffee and run over Sarah's way of making his life more complicated while putting her only child through unintentional torture.

She sure had a lot of trust in him if she left the life of her most precious possession to him.

Mr Monroe had also stated that Sam had to nominate a potential candidate to take over as guardian to Bailey should something happen to him. It was Sarah's safety catch because of his job.

Pondering the obvious choice of Oliver, Sam didn't need to give it any more consideration and he suspected that if he gave Mr Monroe another name he wouldn't accept it. Sarah had known Oliver too, so Sam was making the natural assumption that Sarah had already nominated Oliver and Mr Monroe just wanted to compare notes to pass time.

Leaning back in his chair, Sam picked up his coffee cup and stared at the back liquid inside.

He so hated cold coffee.

*******welcome to the bottom, hope you enjoyed it! Let me know in anoher awesome review!**

**Have an awesoem day!**

**Jelly Bean Jenna©**


	7. Pulled In

**As always, thank you for your awesome thoughts!**

**Chapter 7- Pulled In. **

Sam entered his house still wearing some shock at Mr Monroe's enforced notions that things could not be changed.

As soon as he was inside the smell of food assaulted his senses and his stomach voiced it's hunger.

Sam followed his nose and found his kitchen empty although the smell was definitely coming from there.

Sam went on a hunch and opened the door of the oven to look inside and find a dish bubbling away as the delicious smell engulfed him completely.

Closing the door Sam left whatever it was that was cooking to carry on doing just that.

Sam moved through his house but found the lounge empty so he headed upstairs to check Bailey's room and that was empty too.

So was his room and the bathroom.

Sam went back to Bailey's room and found everything still here but he was confused by the lack of another human presence.

The front door opened just as Sam made it down the stairs in time to find Bailey standing in front of him with her head bowed and Andy standing behind her looking like she was ready to pass out.

"Um, can you maybe pay the cab?" Andy asked looking away.

Sam nodded and went outside to settle the fair before going back in to find Andy and Bailey sitting on the couch in deep conversation.

Sam held back and listened, because he really had no idea what was going on.

"Want to tell me what really happened?" Andy asked Bailey through her nose. She was still really pale and her cheeks looked like red apples and so did her nose that was still blocked. She was still coughing like she couldn't breathe too.

"I hit her". Bailey said.

"Why?".

"Because she said that I didn't have a Mommy or Daddy so I don't belong there because I'm different".

Sam heart squeezed when he heard that and it wasn't hard to figure out that the school called while he was out so Andy just got in a cab and went to get Bailey.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Andy was whispering as she looked over the top of Bailey's head to see where he was.

Bailey was still looking down but she nodded and so did Sam. Andy was seeking permission to carry on and he willingly gave it just out of curiosity.

"I don't have a Mom or a Dad, and you know what?". Andy was still looking at him like she was waiting for him to intervene and tell her to back off because it was none of her business.

Bailey nodded so Andy said more "I like to be different, and your special because you're different too. But think about this, do any of those kids have an Uncle Sam like you do?".

That seemed to strike a cord somewhere in Bailey and she looked up before letting out a little laugh. "No, they don't".

"Exactly" Andy smiled down at Bailey when she looked her way. "But just remember, it's not nice to hit other children okay? It's making you someone you're not, so no matter what they say always think about the better part of whatever they're trying to tease you with".

Sam was lost for words, he was really amazed that someone from a world so unforgiving could be so positive.

But then again, maybe she was just naive.

"Bailey?" Sam said making his presence known to his niece.

She stood up and turned to face him with a puppy face that made him wish that things could have been different.

"Want some hot chocolate?" Sam knew that he was avoiding a harsh conversation with her about getting into trouble at school and hitting another child, but Andy had handled the situation way better than he could have.

He watched Bailey's face light up and she smiled and nodded. "Can Andy have some too?" She suddenly asked.

Sam smiled and nodded, even if milk was bad for her she could definitely have a hot chocolate.

Bailey skipped away and picked her bag up from where she dropped it on the floor before racing up the stairs while Sam still stood planted to the spot in the lounge.

Andy looked like she was waiting for him to have something more to say about what happened, but the only thing he wanted to say came out. "Thank you".

Andy was about to say something when she let out a really hoarse cough, Sam flinching as he watched her struggle to catch her breath.

Okay, he'd make her some tea, and make sure she took her medication and then he'd tell her to go get some rest because she looked like she needed it.

Sam did just that and watched as Bailey was hovering around Andy as she suddenly appeared in the kitchen as if she remembered that she put food in the over.

After poking and prodding the dish she looked pretty okay with it progress.

Bailey was a different story as Sam watched her interact with someone that could still be considered a stranger.

Bailey was asking a hundred questions as Andy stopped and took the time to give each one an answer. Bailey looked so carefree and unhindered by her past in that moment that Sam realized how much she really missed her mother.

He missed her too.

When Sam snapped out of a splurge of memories, Bailey had disappeared and Andy was just standing there looking uncomfortable after another round of coughing calmed down.

"I didn't mean to interfere, you were out and the school called". She looked towards Sam's cell that he forgot on the kitchen counter when he went to meet Mr Monroe.

It had probably rung several times before she had actually answered it because the light was flashing indicating missed calls or unread messages.

"You didn't interfere" Sam responded but she still looked uncomfortable.

"She's my niece, my sister Sarah died in a car crash a while back, so...". Okay that was weird. He did not like to divulge personal information ever, and that just begged to come out.

"I'm sorry" was followed by her speedy departure from the kitchen.

Sam was left to his own device in a moments silence while he finished his coffee. He spent another ten just thinking, and a few more minutes after that wiping the images of happier times out of his mind.

Downstairs was quiet, so Sam went looking for Bailey and was surprised when he found her with Andy.

They were on Bailey's bed with their coats and shoes shed and Andy had one of Bailey's books clutched in her hand.

They had both dozed off and were more than a little content where they were.

Sam took a moment to look at Bailey.

She had a small smile on her lips and she looked peaceful. That was something he hadn't seen on her sleeping face since she had been here. When she slept, her brows were always frowning. Always.

Sam walked into the room and was about to pick Bailey up and move her to his bed when Andy's eyes flew open. She saw his intention and shook her head before looking down at her hand. Bailey was holding it. "Leave her" Andy weazed out.

Sam backed away shaking his head.

Bailey had been brought up to stay away from strangers, but here she was cuddled up to one seeking comfort that he couldn't provide.

Sam closed the door behind himself and went back downstairs to check on the food that she had stuck in the oven.

An hour later Bailey materialized looking half asleep.

Sam was in the lounge watching TV and waved her over as she stood rubbing her eyes.

"Sleep okay?" Sam asked as she climbed up into his lap.

"Mm-mm". She grumbled and lay her head down on his shoulder.

"You hungry?". Sam added. It was a little after six so she would probably be hungry. It was bath time too.

"Yup" she said. She had learned to use the word since she had been here. His fault of course.

"Okay, let's get you some bath water in the tub and I'll see about feeding you when you're all sparkly". Sam stood up still holding onto her and carried her towards the bathroom upstairs.

"Is Andy still sleeping?" Sam whispered as they closed in on Bailey's door.

It earned him another "yup" and he held back a light chuckle.

Sam went straight passed Bailey's room and headed for the bathroom where he ran Bailey's water and then told her not to wake Andy. He'd tip-toe in and get her some PJ's so that Andy could still sleep.

Half an hour later Bailey was out of the bath and downstairs waiting for Sam to finish warming up her dinner. She said that it smelled delicious, like they were in a restaurant when he sat her plate down in front of her.

Sam was pleasantly surprised that it tasted as good as it looked, he'd underestimated Andy greatly when he surmised that the food might not taste edible.

******thanks for reading. **

**Seems like Andy's being pulled into Sam and Bailey's life. Let me know what you think?**

**Have an awesome day!**

**Jelly Bean Jenna©**


	8. Just Like Scrooge

**As always, you guys are awesome! **

**Thank you!**

**Here's the next installment, so hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 8- Just Like Scrooge. **

Bailey was fast asleep next to Sam on the couch when Andy made her way downstairs.

It was a little later than her usual bedtime but Sam didn't mind spending the extra time with her.

Sam stood up and scooped Bailey up before carrying her upstairs and setting her down in his bed. It wasn't really good for her to sleep on the couch and Andy had her bed.

When Sam came back down Andy was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands as she tried to focus her breathing after a round of coughing that he heard from upstairs.

Sam went into the kitchen and came back with a glass of **Lukewarm **water and her face frowned when she touched the glass and felt the warm liquid. "Opens the airways" Sam said. Nash, Jerry's girlfriend had told him that when Bailey had been sick.

"Thank you" Andy said after she took a sip.

"Feeling better?" Sam was hovering and he didn't want to but it just sort of seemed to happen.

Andy nodded but her face told him that she was lying. She wasn't someone that could lie with a straight face.

"Thanks you know, for earlier and for dinner".

"It's no problem. Was the food okay?" She asked suddenly looking like she felt that she was intruding.

"Delicious thank you. Where did you learn..?" Sam cut the stupid question off.

"Worked a few diners". She answered as if she knew what he wanted to ask.

"Want to eat?" Sam changed the subject and looked towards the kitchen. She was most likely famished.

"Okay" she said and followed him into the kitchen.

Sam went ahead and pulled out plates and cutlery and then reached into the fridge for the casserole and the mash he whipped up while they were sleeping. He might as well have a second helping since home cooked food didn't happen in this house very often.

Sam dished up and she sat down, neither of them having a word to say.

When Sam had heated her food he set it down in front of her and stuck his own plate in the microwave. When his was warm he politely seated himself next to her at the kitchen island and took a bite.

She was watching him as he took a bite, his fork pausing for just a second before he put it into his own mouth.

"How did you know my name?" She asked after swallowing her own mouthful.

"Oliver" Sam said before taking another bite and realizing that she had no idea who or what Oliver was.

"We were both your Dad's Rookies and he recognized you" Sam added when he swallowed.

"Where did he see me?". She cleared her throat like the words were hard to swallow.

"Here?". Sam knew that his answer would make her fret but she asked the question.

It drew her eyes to narrow as she squinted at him.

"Do you have any kind of ID?" Sam avoided that subject completely.

And she answered in the negative when she shook her head.

"Then why are you in the system?". He really should have been a detective. Oliver had told him-and she admitted- about the convenience store thefts so how did they finger her as guilty unless she was in the system? They must have taken her prints from the store.

"I um, I. My dad got drunk at a bar, and he was in a fight. I went looking for him and this guy was just hitting him. I hit the guy with a chair and knocked him out. I was arrested and my prints were taken, but my records are supposed to be sealed?".

"How old were you?".

"Thirteen". She looked away her face divulging a series of emotions.

"You're still marked as a runaway so your records are open to all state departments and services" Sam mumbled. He felt bad for bringing it up. Sad memories from the past were never pleasant to relive.

Andy set her fork down and avoided anything and everything in his direction. Sam was about to say something, but his phone buzzing cut that short.

He reached out and sighed when he saw Frank on the other end of the call.

"Frank". Sam answered.

"Hey Sammy, have you got someone to watch Bailey tomorrow?" Frank just threw it out into his ear.

"Maybe, why?".

"They're calling a snow day so I need everyone in".

Sam sighed and ran a hand over his face. If a snow day was in effect, Bailey wouldn't be going to school.

"No can do" Sam said.

"Sammy, I need all senior officers out on patrol, you know what it's like".

"Sorry Frank. Zoe won't cope with all three kids and if Nash is in and schools closed I'm out of options". Sam really was.

Andy was watching him strangely like she was interested in his conversation, but she was only hearing one side so she wouldn't get it.

"Sam...".

"No Frank. You know that she comes first and that's all there is to it". Sam shrugged even though Frank couldn't see him.

Sam hung up and took another bite of his now cold food.

"I can um?"

Sam whipped his gaze up to hers.

"I wanted to leave tomorrow, but I can you know, stay until you're home?".

Sam was staring at her now. Had she really just said that she wanted to leave?

"I though we agreed, a week?" Sam couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Nope, you agreed. I didn't"

And she had him, he couldn't disagree because technically she hadn't agreed.

The smirk fell into a frown as Sam pondered his way out of this. "Will you really stay? I'll pay you?".

That earned him a glare as she shook her head and flopped her hair out of her face. He had seriously never seen a woman that age with hair that long- it hung down to her backside.

"I'll stay, if you want. I don't mind, but it's free". She was up and out of her chair after that, her unfinished plate in her hand as she carried to to the trashcan.

"You don't have to..." Sam started and ended.

"You've done a lot, it's the least I can do. Are you done?" She spied his plate and he nodded. He was tired anyway.

...

Sam was up before his alarm went off, Bailey kicking him in the shin made sure of that.

She was still restless at night.

He attempted to sleep in the chair next to his bed but sleep eluded him so he crawled into bed and soon fell asleep.

Sam got up and had a shower before going downstairs to have coffee and leave a note for Andy.

He was not happy when he saw a pair of socks hanging over the arm of the couch.

The TV and lights were off so she hadn't fallen asleep here by accident. And she had taken the blanket out of Bailey's room, so she had intentionally come back down to sleep on the couch.

Why the hell would she do that? When there was a perfectly warm bed with her name on it waiting upstairs for her?

She coughed slightly, the rolled onto her side but she didn't wake up and she didn't sound nearly as bad as she did when she was awake.

Her fever seemed to be better last night, that rosy red tint her cheeks had looked lighter.

Sam carried on as quietly as he could but he wasn't surprised to find her sitting up watching him when he came out of the kitchen with his coffee.

The faintest of sounds seemed to disturb her. A natural instinct bred from living on the street.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" Sam gave her a stern look. He was so not happy about the couch.

She didn't say anything, just kept watching him. He was starting to find it a little unnerving.

"Here's Bailey's phone, I'm speed dial three on my cell. Two at work if it's an emergency". Sam set the phone down. "Help yourself to whatever" Sam walked away not really wanting to start the day by chewing her head off.

As his foot hit the first stair he did stop however and turned to seek her out over his shoulder. "Bailey's beds yours for now, so I dunno, maybe use it?". He left her with that thought and carried on upstairs in search of his jacket and duffle bag that was still in need of sorting out.

Packing his duffle bag Sam thought over what he was about to do.

Some people would call him crazy, others would label it as insane but for some reason he knew that Bailey would be safe and looked after.

And Bailey would be comfortable with his decision.

There were some dodgey thoughts running through his mind during the night, but he knew that she could cook so she wouldn't burn the house down. Bailey liked her and she was really good with Bailey, so that was okay.

But most of all, he found an eerie kind of trust in Andy McNally, something that didn't happen often.

Maybe it was because he had been trained partly by Tommy McNally, or maybe it was the almost child-like innocence in the air around Andy, but for whatever reason he was certain that everything would be okay.

When Sam was ready to leave he grabbed his duffle and made for the front door only to find Andy in the kitchen.

Really busy in the kitchen.

Pausing in the doorway Sam watched her for a few short seconds as she poured raw oatmeal into a pot of boiling water.

"She will want oatmeal right?" She asked when she spied him.

"Yeah" Sam said before giving her a grin.

"I'll be late" he added and then took the last few steps to the door.

...

"Ooohhh" Bailey said clapping her hands and literally jumping up and down.

When she had woken up Andy gave her oatmeal and hot chocolate. She had some before then too, and her meds, so she was feeling marginally better.

Once they were dressed Andy asked Bailey what she wanted to do after explaining that she was home for a snow day and that Sam went to work.

Bailey had asked if Andy would help her make Sam a Christmas card now that he wasn't around (because she wasn't really happy about the last one she made at school) so they soon set up all Bailey's crayons and paper and Bailey had a card to be proud of.

After that Bailey had asked Andy if they could make a Christmas tree because her Uncle Sam was a scrooge.

Andy had collapsed on the couch in a fit of giggles at that statement. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she didn't picture him as the Christmasy kind of person.

Andy had another idea however and told Bailey to help her cut strips of paper. After building a high pile they colored and painted the strips. Andy began gluing one strips edges together before linking another through it and then another until she had a fairly long multicolored chain of paper.

Bailey was so impressed that she was beside herself with joy at their creation.

Andy made some smaller ones and then Bailey insisted on hanging them up on the walls.

She drew stars and icicles and little gifts with bows on a few strips just to add a Christmas touch.

Lunch time came and Andy warmed them some soup before they grabbed a blanket and Bailey put a DVD on for them to watch.

...

Sam was so tempted to call home and ask if everything was okay.

He was positive that Bailey would call if there was a problem and up until now he hadn't gotten a call.

Patrol was a complete pain in the ass because every moron that owned a car decided to try and drive somewhere now that busses were out of commission. That made havoc on the roads.

Close to his house, Sam gave in to temptation and made a stop there under the pretense of needing to get something.

Slipping his key into the lock Sam heard the unmistakable strains of Jingle Bells wafting through the air and Bailey's off key singing mingling with it. It was entertaining enough from outside to bring a smile to his lips.

Pushing the door open once the lock was free Sam found an unforgettable image lurking on the other side.

Andy sensed his presence and turned around, her cheeks flooding with color as she looked really embarrassed at getting caught lost in the moment.

"Having fun?" Sam piped up and she looked away, Bailey let out a little shriek and then blew out a long breath when she saw Sam's face matched the voice she just heard.

"Pretty neat hey Uncle Sam?" She skipped over to him and stood next to him taking in the view.

Sam desperately wanted to say no, but instead he nodded and she let her smile widen.

They had pretty much turned his house into a paper origami.

It was everywhere. The windows, the walls. The kitchen island and banister. Even the roof had not been spared from their savage attack.

But looking at Bailey's face when he nodded, that was worth so much more that having to deal with reams of paper.

"Want coffee?" Andy asked still looking skittish.

"Nope" Sam knew it was wrong to be short with her but he was trying to figure her out. This was definitely no ordinary homeless girl.

"I've got to go, I'll see you later. And be good for Andy" Sam gave Bailey a hug when she wrapped her arms around his legs.

"Be safe Uncle Sammy".

Sam sat in the squad car looking at his house for a few minutes once he was inside it and out of the harsh cold.

His mind had started racing away, and then it just stopped and came to an abrupt halt; leaving him stranded.

What was he doing?

****** another one done & dusted. See you all soon & thanks for reading!**

**Have an awesome day!**

**Jelly Bean Jenna©**


	9. Little Gifts

**Welcome back, see you all down below...**

**Chapter 9- Little Gifts. **

It was a little after Ten pm when Sam finally made it home from shift.

The day had turned to dismal annoyance after he had stopped at home. Accident after accident gave him a headache and helping numerous stranded people had made him feel like the day was never going to end. It wasn't that he minded; it was part of the reason he became a cop, helping people- it was just that when stupidity was a persons only asset it kind of became frustrating.

He was sneaking into his house not wanting to wake anyone up in case Andy was sleeping on the couch again. What he wasn't expecting was for her to turn his way when he walked in.

She was watching TV and seemed somewhat relieved when he walked in. Bailey had probably worn her out.

"Hi" Sam said from behind the couch, her hand lifting to wave him a little hello in reply.

"She okay?"

"She's great. Worn out. Dinners in the oven" Andy stood up. She still looked lost and like she felt really out of her depth.

"I didn't mean to..." Andy waved her hand around in the air hinting at the decorations that littered every nook and cranny. Sam could swear that there were more decorations up now than there had been when he stopped by earlier.

"It's okay. I don't have any anyway". Sam felt like a scrooge. He didn't really do Christmas.

Hadn't since he left home...

Andy raised an eyebrow at him as if she wanted to ask him why not.

"I don't do Christmas". Sam shifted around uncomfortably. Why was it so awkward to admit that? It wasn't like it was the end of the world.

"I can take them down" she mumbled.

"No, it's okay. She worked hard on doing it" Sam really didn't want them to be taken down, they looked nice.

"Want coffee?" Sam asked changing the subject. Andy shook her head, and he noticed the empty cup on the table in front of her.

"Thanks for today, and for...this" Sam waved around the room before heading for the kitchen in search of dinner. He knew that Bailey had probably needed a day like today.

Sam found dinner where she promised it would be, two bowls of rice and chicken a la king that looked divine.

Sam stuck his plate into the microwave after dishing up, and set out to make coffee when he found salad in the fridge when he was looking for a bottle of water to quench his thirst while he waited for the kettle to boil.

Turning to peer into the lounge he found the TV off and the couch empty.

At least she had listened to his request and gone to sleep in Bailey's bed.

...

Sam was the first one awake, Andy's coughing had disturbed his sleep but it wasn't really her fault.

He put coffee on and set out a bowl and some cereal for Bailey for when she got up. It was another snow day so he still had to ask Andy if she wouldn't mind watching Bailey again. He had intended on asking her last night, but it didn't work out the way he planned.

That was why he hardly ever planned anything; because it always went wrong.

Sam was expecting someone to wake up before he left, but both Andy and Bailey were still fast asleep by the time Sam needed to leave.

He made Andy a cup of coffee and took it upstairs where he knocked on Bailey's door.

She didn't reply so Sam opened the door and walked across the room where he set the coffee down next to the bed.

Andy stirred, but didn't wake up.

Sam stood over her taking her in while she was asleep, and she reminded him of Bailey. She too got the look of freedom on her face when she slept.

She really was a beautiful...

Sam snapped himself out of it and called Andy who in turn bolted upright and was instantly awake.

"Sorry" Sam said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Didn't mean to wake you".

Andy was sitting up straight and looked tense, like she'd really gotten a fright.

"I need to... It's a snow day can you stay?" Sam just got the words to roll over his lips. No sense beating around the bush.

"Sure" Andy said.

Sam nodded, his way of saying thank you before he left feeling like he'd started the day out really awkwardly.

...

"So, where's Bailey?" Oliver asked when he saw Sam heading for the locker room.

"Home" Sam said and carried on walking but Oliver was Oliver, and he followed.

"By herself?"

"Really?" Sam glanced his way before entering the locker room, Oliver still hot on his heels.

"Okay, so who's she with?" Oliver's interrogation skills weren't the best, but he had this undeniable urge to just ask everything straight out and to the point.

"The sitter". Sam didn't flinch when he answered. He knew that Oliver would pick up on the smallest sign of any emotion or expression crossing his face.

"You have a sitter?".

"Yup". Sam opened his locker and pulled out his uniform.

"Since when? Oh wait, it's her right?" Oliver seemed unsettled when he figured out that they were having a conversation about Andy McNally.

"This, is trouble" Oliver suddenly said, his brows dipping.

"This, is none of your business Ollie" Sam said in reply as he pulled his thermal shirt up over his head.

"Sammy, you don't even know her, she's been a runaway for six years and who knows what happened in those six years?".

"She's not like that" Sam countered before making a break for the door.

"You're going to regret this Sam" Oliver called out just as Sam crossed into the hallway when he was done pulling on his uniform.

...

After another harrowing shift, Sam was more than a little happy to be arriving home.

Tonight the lounge light was on, and he could hear the TV even before he reached the front door. It wasn't loud, but it was the only noise audible in his entire street.

Once he was inside, Sam wasn't surprised that Andy was still up even if it was a little after two am.

She looked flushed when she saw his presence emerge through the door.

"Hi" Sam said not really caring if it sounded out of character for him to be that friendly this time of the morning.

"Hey" she smiled sweetly.

If he was honest with himself, he had hoped that she would be awake because he had a surprise for her.

"Kettles hot" Andy motioned towards the kitchen.

"Thanks. Are you busy tomorrow?"

Andy let out a light giggle at his question. It wasn't like she really had any kind of schedule or itinerary going at the moment.

"Am I?" She asked.

"Yeah, I kind of need you to go somewhere with me". Sam bent down and unzipped his duffle bag before pulling out a pasty yellow envelope and holding it out to her.

"Schools back in, and I'm off so tomorrows good".

Andy took the envelope and eyed him cautiously. She lifted the flap and pulled out a few sheets of paper before nearly dropping the entire bundle in her hands.

"How?" She whispered without looking at him.

"I'm a cop remember?" Sam joked. But it only earned him a scowl in response.

"I'm kidding. I pulled your records and your Dads, and filled in an application requisition and provided a motivation letter so you need photos and prints and you're good to go".

Sam guessed that she didn't have ID because she had nothing to substantiate or back up her identity with, nor could she afford the fees she needed to pay so he decided he want to do this for her.

"I can't...". Andy thrust the envelope back at him after picking it up, and then she intended on walking away. But, she didn't. She just kind of hovered in front of him, shifting around on her own feet.

"I'm sorry, it's really nice of you but I can't pay you back and then there's the little issue of the convenience stores so...".

Sam guessed that she'd have reservations for that reason, so he'd taken care of that too.

"That's no longer an issue"

"Because?"

"I kind of may have stopped there for gum?".

"May have stopped for gum?" Andy repeated like it was just an ordinary conversation.

"Look, I paid the guy for what you took and so he needs to drop the charges because technically, paid items aren't stolen property".

"You shouldn't have done that" Andy looked fretfully at the mention of money.

"Andy, it wasn't much and I needed your records to be clean to get your ID so I'm sorry". Sam really didn't care if she liked it or not, it was a necessity. It was also a fresh start for her, one without criminal offenses dragging her down.

It was his way of saying thank you for helping him out, but more so it was his way of giving something back to the world.

Andy was looking at him like a dear caught in the headlights of a tank bearing down on her, and he really didn't like the look.

"I'm not sorry I did it. It wasn't even Thirty bucks, so can we just forget about it?" Sam was grumpy but he was tired and stressed and that wasn't helping.

Andy couldn't wrap her mind around what she was hearing. He had gone out of his way to sort her life out and he really didn't look like he was expecting anything in return.

She wasn't used to that kind of... Well any kind of someone giving something for nothing.

"Thank you" She said finding her manners. It was harsh of her to be so ungrateful when someone went out of their way to do something so nice for her.

"No problem" Sam ran a hand through his hair before walking away.

He needed to get some sleep.

******* hello down here. **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Have an awesome day!**

**Jelly Bean Jenna©**


	10. Missing The Obvious

**Welcome to another chapter, hope you'll enjoy! Thanks to everyone that has been reading & reviewing! **

**Thanks to kelly2727 & all the regulars! As well as Rookie Blue South Africa & Australia on Facebook. You guys are the best! **

**Chapter 10- Missing The Obvious. **

Over the next few days Sam saw to it that Andy got a brand new ID as well as a few other things like copies of her fathers death certificate and her birth certificate. He had managed to get her to stay even though he was completely out of ideas to prolong her departure. His excuse had been that he was going on to night shift, and with the baby Zoe was in need of plenty of rest.

When it came to getting her ID; at every turn she would put up a fight and challenge him until he finally just went ahead and did it anyway.

Her cough had subsided and her cheeks lost their rosy tint but somehow she managed to glow. She was getting better so that was all that really mattered.

Bailey had become like an extruded limb, wherever Andy was, Bailey wasn't far behind or far away.

Sam would come home after fetching Bailey from after care and he would find his house all neat and tidy. Dinner was always ready and waiting after shift too. Andy made it her daily mission to do something and it seemed like straightening up the house was what she had to give back.

But in the back of his mind Sam knew that it was nearing an end, he wasn't destined for this kind of homey life. Or family life because that was what it was starting to feel like.

Friday night came and Andy had just finished washing the dishes when she sought Sam out just after he put Bailey to bed. He was done with the night shift rotation and had an off weekend before he would be back on days the following week.

Her face spoke volumes about the conversation they were about to have.

"I need to leave". She said it so quietly that Sam wasn't even really sure that she had even uttered a syllable.

He didn't have an answer to that statement, so he just didn't say anything.

"It's Friday, can you wait until she goes to school on Monday?" He knew that Bailey would be heart broken if she woke up tomorrow morning and Andy was gone. This was postponing the inevitable, but it was buying some time.

Besides, it was nice having someone to come home to.

"I can't...".

"Can't or won't?" Sam asked before walking away and heading upstairs.

It was her decision to leave, he couldn't keep her here.

Only the morning would tell if she was going to be here or not, so heading for bed Sam didn't hold his breath.

...

"Uncle Ssssaaaammmm" Bailey giggled into his ear.

Sam bolted upright and stared at her before swinging his eyes to the number nine that lit up his bedside alarm clock.

How did he even manage to sleep that late?

Sam growled at Bailey before scooping her up and engulfed her in a giant hug.

Tickling her until she was out of breath Sam let out a long laugh at her expression. She had the _'do that anymore and I will pee in my pants'_ look on her face.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Sam asked as he let Bailey regain her breath.

"Andy said we should make you take us Christmas tree shopping" Bailey said wearing a huge grin as she straightened her clothes and Sam took her appearance in. "Before all the good ones are gone".

She was fully dressed and looked ready to do just that.

"Did she?".

"Yup" Bailey skipped out of the room and Sam found a new sense of purpose when it came to actually getting out of bed.

He had a shower and got dressed before heading downstairs to find Bailey and Andy munching away on pancakes.

Seriously? She could make pancakes? This woman was full of surprises.

Sam sat down and caught Andy's eye, giving her a hardened stare.

A Christmas tree was the worst part about Christmas decorations.

It stank, and it messed.

Unless it was plastic...

Andy looked at him and scowled, it was as if she was reading his mind.

"Really? Christmas tree shopping?" Sam said under his breath when Bailey declared that she was going to brush her teeth and then she would be ready to leave.

Andy didn't say anything in return, she didn't even hold his gaze.

"It's bribery" Sam added trying to lighten the mood.

"I get it okay. You don't like Christmas, but she still believes. She deserves this one to be better than the ones before, so let her have it"

Andy's words came out fierce. Sam knew that she was right, Bailey deserved an extra special Christmas because this would be the first one without Sarah. But, he didn't know how to do this, how to do Christmas.

In the past, he'd always worked so that cops with families could have the time off. Once he even spent Christmas in a dive bar undercover, and even that hadn't been anywhere near what he knew Christmas should be like.

Ten minutes later they were all ready to leave, Sam locking up the house while Bailey led the way to the truck.

It was ridiculously early to be Christmas tree shopping, but Sam assumed that Bailey and Andy feared that all the good ones would be gone closer to Christmas. Besides the weather was better today but who knew how long that would last.

Sam drove through town to the tree farm on the outskirts of the city limits.

When he pulled up and stopped Andy and Bailey were both out of the truck before he could blink. Bailey was beyond excited and Andy looked like she was enjoying every single second of it.

How was it even possible to get so worked up about some tress that would be thrown away in January?

Shaking his head Sam climbed out and followed the two sets of feet that would no doubt drag him through rows and rows of trees looking for the perfect one.

And, they did just that.

Andy allowed Bailey to lead the way through the rows of neatly lined trees, Sam following behind them as he watched Bailey clutch Andy's hand since they got out of the truck.

Jingle bells sounded out throughout the place, but it soon morphed into Boney M and was then followed by Justin Bieber screeching out a once soothing Christmas carol.

That kid... "... Don't you think?". Andy's voice sounded in his ear and when Sam turned she was standing right there all flushed and happy.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Sam asked after clearing his throat.

"I said I think she found her tree" Andy looked towards Bailey and Sam followed.

Bailey was mesmerized by a tree in front of her. It was just a little taller than she was, but it had captivated her attention completely. A least she hadn't gone for the biggest one in the lot.

Sam watched Bailey as she summed the tree up until he felt Andy's eyes on him and turned to find her watching him.

It was still unnerving how she did that. He should be used to it by now.

"Uncle Sammy, this is it" Bailey did a run over to Sam and jabbed her finger into his leg before pointing the same finger at the tree. "Please?".

"Okay. You sure about this one? We can't come back and exchange it later". Sam said smiling down at her broadly. Her mother had done a brilliant job installing values into her, she went with what made her happy. She wasn't a child that had been spoiled or had money thrown at her to keep her happy.

"What? The small ones need homes too" Bailey said. That statement made Sam turn around and walk away under pretense of going to pay for the tree.

**The small ones need homes too. **

That stung. And it hit a nerve.

Without even realizing what she said, Bailey had made an uncanny comment that related to her too, and not just some stupid Christmas tree in some stupid lot on the outskirts of town.

Sam took a breath and calmed himself down.

There was absolutely no need to get all worked up because an innocent statement hit too close to home.

"You okay?" Andy asked and Sam took another calming breath before turning around to face her.

"Yup. Just great".

Her huff told him that she believed his answer as much as she still believed in Santa.

Looking away Sam sought Bailey out and found her standing at the reindeer pen watching Santa's Reindeer chomping away on whatever it was that they ate.

"You are so full of crap" Andy said and walked away leaving a seriously stunned Sam behind.

"Wait up" Sam called and she stopped after having taken a few steps back towards Bailey.

"What?" Sam's face probably showed his confusion at her comment because Andy held up her hand and silenced him.

"I'm sorry, that was overstepping my boundaries" Andy stammered out and moved to take a step away, but for some reason she needed to take a look at him before following through.

Watching the back of her walk away Sam shook his head. Was that really what she thought about him?

Sam joined them and watched Bailey and Andy giggle away at the Reindeer. Bailey was asking a million questions, some covering topics like 'why are Santa's Reindeer here?' But Andy was able to answer each one of them with ease.

Sam bent down and whispered in Bailey's ear while holding out some money. He told her to go buy some apples to feed the reindeer after reading the sign that hung over the side of their pen.

Her face lit up and she bolted for the reception area.

Andy avoided looking at him. She knew exactly why he sent Bailey away.

"Full of crap huh?" Sam moved to stand next to her, his eyes to cast out over the tree lot.

"I didn't mean that" Andy shrugged, but he could tell that she was covering her slip of the tongue up.

"You wouldn't have said it if you didn't". Sam was siding with her on this, because she called him out by his true colors.

"It's just really hard" Sam added a second later.

"I know. But Sam, she's trying so hard to get your attention" Andy mumbled and looked down at the ground.

Sam didn't really have an answer for that...

"She drew on the wall with her crayons. I cleaned it so she wouldn't get into trouble"

Ouch. He didn't know that.

"The fight at school...".

How was he missing all this? He wasn't one that was oblivious to things happening around him.

"I shouldn't have said that I'm sorry. You're a good guy" Andy actually looked at him when she spoke this time, a full-blooded blush creeping up over her cheeks. It was cold, and she was already flushed, but it just deepened.

Andy walked away to meet Bailey half way when she came back with a bag full of sliced apples.

Sam watched them closely for a while, his mind turning rigid with the knowledge that Bailey was acting out and he was missing it completely.

He was pretty swamped at work and had Callaghan riding his back about an upcoming UC that he wanted Sam to take. But he wasn't buying into it, and had turned it down more than once.

"Bailey?"

Her attention snapped up to Sam but her smile wavered like his tone may be an indication that she was about to get into trouble.

"Can we hang some of your awesome decorations up on our tree?".

That made her face tug up into a really huge smile.

"Really?".

Sam nodded and looked Andy's way before mouthing 'thank-you' when Bailey looked up at her and chattered away with excitement.

And he meant the thanks more than she'd ever really understand.

Sam paid for the tree and loaded it into the bed of his truck.

Arriving home, Andy helped Sam carry the tree in while Bailey watched them with great interest.

Andy headed for the kitchen after shedding her coat, hat and gloves while Bailey stood searching for the right decorations to take down and re-hang up on their tree.

After helping Bailey do just that, Sam smelled lunch brewing away and couldn't help but wonder if this was what domestic life was really like.

"Hungry?" Andy popped her head around the corner and asked only to be yelled at by Bailey. "Oh, yes please Andy".

After lunch Sam insisted on doing the minimal dishes that were still left behind while Bailey dragged Andy to the tree to see their artwork.

"How about we hit the mall and get some real decorations?" Sam asked coming up behind them.

"Really?" Bailey clapped her hands together and literally jumped up and down at the prospect.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sam edged them on and soon they were out the door heading to the mall to create Christmas in his house for one very special eight year old.

******thanks for reading! **

**Have an awesome day!**

**Jelly Bean Jenna©**


	11. Dragged Away

**Welcome back! Thanks for all your awesome reviews! **

*** Thank you all for the Christmas wishes, I hope you all have a Merry Christmas Too!***

**Here's more...**

**Chapter 11- Dragged Away. **

The mall was crowded, a barrage of shop go-ers getting early Christmas shopping done.

They had spent the better part of three hours combing stores for the right tinsel, and the perfect decorations. Bailey had even surprised him and gone 'old-school' by choosing a box of hand carved wooden decorations rather that the latest brightly colored creations that lined virtually every stores shelves.

She had also picked out three boxes of string lights and Sam could just imagine himself getting tangled up in them.

He had spent a lot of time watching Andy and how in awe she was as she looked in the store windows that lined the hallways and how she lost herself in watching people. At one point he even caught her miming along to 'A Merry Little Christmas'.

It was as though she was experiencing it all for the first time, and maybe, just maybe she was.

It was different for her now, she was in the mall as a shopper rather than someone that was looking for a place to hang around because there was nowhere else to go.

Sam was about to tell the girls to head to the small restaurant in the corner of the second floor when his phone rang and he was interrupted.

Retrieving the hindering thing from his pocket he found Frank on the other end.

Which was really strange. He never called unless something was wrong.

"Sorry to disturb your Saturday, but I have some bad news" Frank began once Sam connected the call.

Sam felt the color drain from his face as he expected words like Oliver or Jerry didn't make it to follow that last sentence.

"I'm listening" Sam replied dryly in an attempt to edge the conversation on.

"You've been assigned...".

"No!" Sam bit out before Frank got another word out.

"It's an order".

"I don't care okay, not happening. You know the circumstances". Sam tried to keep his voice down but it was kind of hard when he got that angry.

"This is from upstairs Sammy. Lloyd was killed a few hours ago and Peck wants you in on this".

Another cop killed undercover.

"Not a smart move then" Sam challenged the order by seeking reason. Sending a new face in as soon as a UC Cop was killed really was a stupid idea, and it would raise a lot of questions.

"Sam, this is your career. You don't go against an order that Peck has issued for you to be assigned on a UC". And then there was Frank's voice of reason.

"I can't. What am I supposed to do with Bailey?".

"Noelle will take her".

Sam hated asking people for help. He felt like he was already draining every resource he had within his ring of friends.

Sam was about to say something when Andy's hand waved in front of his face trying to get his attention.

'I can...' She mouthed and shrugged.

"I'll call you back" Sam said into his phone before hanging up.

"I can't ask you to do that" Sam responded to Andy offering to watch Bailey. She had no idea what it was about.

"You're not, I'm offering" Andy had a small smile accompanying that statement.

"Not this time, but thanks". Sam was frustrated at the whole situation. Andy with her good heart and honest ways was ready to leave their lives and yet on a whim she was offering to stay because he was stranded without someone to watch over Bailey.

"But...". This time Sam's hand came up to stop her words. "I appreciate the offer, but it's not for a shift or two Andy".

Her brows furrowed. She wasn't on the same page.

"I've been assigned and it could be for a while". Sam cleared up without saying too much.

"You do UC's?" She seemed surprised. And mortified. And she knew a whole lot more than he thought she did.

"My Dad, um... Wow". She was really shocked by his revelation.

Tommy McNally had been a former UC cop but Sam guessed wrong when he thought that Andy didn't know that.

"I used to be. But I can't anymore, not with her". Sam looked between Bailey at a toy store window and Andy who seemed to be living some kind of memory.

Then she smiled.

If Bailey didn't understand what he was doing for her, that didn't mean that the rest of the world or Andy didn't either.

"I can still?". Andy stopped talking and just poofed away on her heels like she thought she was interfering.

After that Andy dragged them out to Sam's truck and he drove them home in silence. Andy would occasionally look his way but he dared not return it.

Instead he concentrated on the road and ignored the seven calls he got during the drive home.

As soon as they were in the door, Bailey attacked the Christmas tree and shopping bags with equal fever.

Within minutes Andy was roped in and Sam hung back to watch the two of them tackle the task of decorating the tree.

Sam headed for the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer, half the bottle emptied in three sips.

He'd never been much of a drinker, but right now anything with alcohol would help settle the uneasiness he felt creeping into him.

Andy and Bailey had quieted down, so Sam assumed that Andy had ushered her upstairs for a bath.

"I meant it" Andy's voice suddenly sounded through his thoughts, her presence filling the kitchen doorway as she looked wearily between him and the beer bottle.

Since she'd been here, it was the only time he had touched alcohol. It was probably a sad reminder to her of where she came from and how she got there.

"Besides, I owe you" she added and focused back on his face.

"You don't owe me anything". Sam really didn't want her to feel obliged to stay or obligated to pay him back.

"You've done so much for me, so if you need me to stay, I'll stay". And again she was like Houdini, gone as soon as he blinked.

Sam gave her offer some consideration, but not much. It wasn't about forcing her to stay when she clearly didn't want to, it was about abandoning Bailey too.

Although that was inevitable anyway, if he stuck to the plan.

Dinner was awkward and so was hot chocolate and the movie afterwards. Silence blossomed between the adults while Bailey grew tired and nodded off.

Sam took her to bed and returned to find Andy watching the rest of the movie that she faked being engrossed by.

"Isn't it like, seriously dangerous?" Andy suddenly blurted out when he reentered the lounge. Her mind had clearly been obsessed with thoughts on that subject.

"It can be" Sam wasn't about to lie to her. Not when she had been so honest with him.

"But, you miss it" she added looking up at him as he came to stand next to the couch.

"Nope". Sam sat down and tried to kill the conversation.

Andy let out a giggle. "How did you ever survive UC if you can't lie?".

"I can lie". Sam challenged and smiled a little at her aloofness.

She really was so solemn in some departments and yet so naive in others.

"No, you can't".

"I hate pistachio ice-cream". Sam said.

"No you don't" Andy giggled out again.

Sam raised an eyebrow daring her to prove otherwise.

"There's choc-chip and pistachio in your freezer. I don't think Bailey likes the pistachio".

She wasn't completely clueless was she?

"So, what's the assignment?" Andy turned solemn again and looked away like she really didn't want to know the answer to that question.

"Don't know, I turned it down remember".

"Why?".

"Because that's who I used to be".

That kind of made her look back at him, but it only lasted a split second.

"Look Sam, I'll stay if you need to go. You've done a lot for me and I know it's not always easy to raise a child alone. All you need to do is tell me what to do".

Andy whispered the sentence out and then stood up, but she still hovered. She was expecting an answer.

"I'll think about it. Thank you". Sam said and she left the room.

Sam's mind whirled away as he thought over his options and Andy's offer. Somehow his gut felt like he was meant to do this.

His phone rang again, a sign that he wasn't going to be left alone until he said yes.

"Frank".

"Sam, she wants an answer" Frank sounded tired on the other end of the phone.

"First, I need to know the job and the cover" Sam couldn't believe that he just said that. He was opening himself up to wanting to do this by saying that.

"It's low key. You'll be driving a truck to transport the goods and getting intel, that's about it. You're just a hand off the street looking for a job and you don't care what it is".

It sounded low level, and low key so it didn't sound all that bad...

"When?".

"Um, five hours from now is check in".

"What?" Sam couldn't believe that he was hearing that. Five hours wasn't enough time to do anything.

"Okay" Sam said with a tense breath.

"How long will I be under?"

"Word has it there's a shipment coming in within ten days, once that's done you're home free".

Well that wasn't so bad. That he could do.

"Okay, send someone to pick me up".

Sam hung up and mounted the stairs in search of Andy who he found coming out of the bathroom freshly showered.

"Got a minute?" He asked lingering in the hallway feeling uncomfortable.

"Sure" she managed with a lopsided grin.

"I um, I'm taking it if it's okay with you?". He was asking her permission to do it because without her here he couldn't.

"Yeah sure. Do you know how long you'll be gone?". She sounded a little sad at the prospect of him leaving.

"A week or so. Can you drive?"

Andy frowned and shook her head. She had never learned to drive because she had never had the need to. And there had never been anyone to teach her too.

"I'll book a cab for you for Bailey for school" Sam said and then back stepped a little when Andy nodded.

"Okay" Andy mumbled. The moment was gaining awkwardness as seconds ticked by.

"I need to sort some stuff out, will you come down...?" He left it hanging. She had wet hair that smelled like jasmine so she should probably enjoy the fact that she could dry it. Before she got sick again.

Andy nodded again and Sam left her to get done.

When he went back downstairs he put the kettle on and then sent Oliver and Jerry both a text telling them that he was going away and leaving their numbers and his phone with Andy in case she needed anything.

After filling cups with coffee he searched for his wallet and pulled the few notes in cash he had out and shoved them into his back pocket. He retrieved his ATM card and then placed it on the counter top and scribbled his password on the paper under Oliver and Jerry's numbers.

His and Bailey's medical insurance card followed next and so did his ID just in case something happened. Personal items stayed behind anyway, but these ones had to be left with Andy in case she needed something.

He called a cab company and booked a cab for everyday at the same time for both ways to and from Bailey's school. He also told them that Andy would call if she needed a cab for another time in between those. He arranged for his credit card to be used so he wasn't worried that he didn't have cash on him to leave for the cab fare.

Next he wrote a short note to Bailey's school saying that he was away on business and Andy was Bailey's... Emergency contact and that she'd be fetching her everyday too.

Sam heard Andy's footsteps draw closer as she came down and he suddenly felt like he was making a mistake by leaving.

When she was close enough Sam slid the papers and cards across the counter top and then set her coffee cup down next to it.

"If you need anything call these numbers. Draw cash from any ATM or just swipe it for whatever you need".

Andy picked her cup up and nodded over the rim at him.

"I won't be in contact and I'll be unreachable". She nodded again.

"What am I supposed to tell Bailey?".

"I'll say goodbye" Sam said his tone shifting to something unfamiliar.

Suddenly he knew he was making a mistake by doing this. It felt so wrong.

Sam took a sip of his coffee and then set his cup down. He needed to say goodbye now or he was going to back out and not do it at all.

He sidestepped Andy and bounded up the stairs before stopping outside his bedroom door.

Pushing it open he found Bailey curled up and fast asleep.

"You okay Uncle Sam?" Bailey asked after he sat down next to her heavily.

"Yeah, I just need to talk to you for a minute".

Bailey was barely awake, but he could see that she was trying to focus on him in the dark.

"I need to go away for walk for a few days"

That right there gave her such a look of panic. She felt like he was going to go away and never come back, just like Sarah.

"It's just work, I'll be back soon". He was making a bad attempt at reassuring her that he would come home, her face telling him that she really didn't believe him.

"But you need to promise me something okay?" Sam added trying a different approach.

Bailey barely nodded, she wasn't so sure about answering his request.

"You need to look after Andy okay?" That blindsided them both. He didn't mean for that to come out the way it sounded, but he was working with what he had right now.

"You need to make sure she eats right, and gets plenty of sleep. Check that she drinks her vitamins after breakfast and that she doesn't drink too much coffee".

Bailey's features changed and Sam could tell that she really liked Andy and she was feeling so proud of herself right now because to her she was being given a really important task.

"Can we bake cookies?"

Sam let out a chuckle. That was one thing he never saw coming. "Sure you can, but save me some okay?".

Bailey smiled and nodded before lifting the covers off of herself and crawling closer to Sam. "I'll eat just one, you can have all the others if you promise to come back".

Bailey was wise when it came to his job, she knew the dangers and she knew that if he was going away for work it wasn't a good thing or a walk in the park.

"I promise, I'll be home soon" Sam held his arms open and Bailey climbed into his lap.

"Before Christmas?" Bailey asked wrapping her arms around him.

"Way before Christmas okay".

"I love you Uncle Sam" she whispered into his neck and Sam felt himself suddenly feeling just a little teary. It was the simple things; like those words from his niece that turned his insides to mush.

"I love you too" Sam whispered back. It kind of felt strange to say because he wasn't big on words. But those words she needed to hear, she needed to know even it too, if she was only eight.

Sam tucked Bailey back into bed and then turned the bedside lamp on and rummaged around in his closet for a bag and a few odds and ends as well as clothes.

He could feel her still watching him but he carried on with the mundane duty of pacing.

By the time his bag was packed Bailey had fallen asleep, the crease in her brow returning as they furrowed and the sadness returned to grace her small face.

Sam kissed her goodbye even though she wouldn't know it and then grabbed his bag and left his bedroom.

Andy was hovering in the kitchen, she looked like she was fidgeting uneasily.

"Still time to back out" Sam said clutching the handle of his bag with a stern grip. He really needed to say those words to her because if she needed a way out of doing this; this was her last chance to change her mind.

"I'll be okay, and I'll look after her Sam" Andy said giving him a look that questioned her own ability to do just that.

"If you need anything call Oliver or Jerry..." Sam was playing for time and it showed.

"We'll be fine" Andy said and this time there was a small smile reinforcing her words.

"I know" Sam returned her smile and then took marginal strides towards the door where his hand paused for a second before he turned the handle.

"See you round McNally"

With that Sam flashed one last dimpled grin her way and let himself out of his own house.

******thanks for reading, hope you'll leave a thought & let me know who's still here & who has the Christ$as spirit?**

**Have an awesome day!**

**Jelly Bean Jenna©**


	12. Curiosity

**As always you guys are the best! Thank you for all your awesome reviews & compliments! **

*****Merry Christmas to those celebrating!**

**Chapter 12- Curiosity. **

Sam spent three days waiting and wondering if this was ever going to be over.

He'd been given a job as a driver just as promised and for the three days he'd been here he'd only seen the inside of truck cabs and truck stops. There had been nothing to report or pass on up until this point and Sam was starting to feel like he was wasting his time.

It wasn't hard to see why prior to this point, no-one had been able to get deep into this organization to help put a stop to them. Those on the inside were beyond tight-lipped. They took no chances and no risks.

If this was how three days were, then a week to ten days wasn't going to be enough to get him out of here.

And then matters were made worse when he was given an off weekend for no apparent reason. His boss just told him that they were closed for the weekend so there was no need for him to come to work.

Sam had a cover apartment close to a bar the locals frequented, so he planned on spending the off weekend there getting to know the guys better and listening for key information that may slip out under their massive intake's of alcohol.

After sliding into a chair at the bar, Sam sought each of the guys he knew out and paid some absent minded attention to them.

What was really consuming his thoughts was home.

The bar had soft Christmas tunes playing in the background and Sam's mind automatically warped away to Bailey and Andy.

Making a rash decision, Sam slammed back the last sip of beer from the bottle and slid off his chair before finding his way out into the street.

He walked for a while, then hopped on a bus. Third stop he got off the bus and then walked back in the direction he came from. When he was sure that he wasn't being followed, Sam hailed a cab and gave an address close to his house where he got out and walked around in circles to to be sure that he was alone.

Nearing his house Sam had the feeling that he was going to regret this little endevour, but he just wanted to see them, see that they were okay and see that Andy was coping. Bailey wasn't a handful, she wasn't a naughty child, but Andy didn't really have experience with this kind of thing and that thought lingered in his mind.

Sam knew the risks of going home while still under, he could cause them harm or get them killed but it was a risk he was willing to take because his need to know that they were okay was only outweighed by worry.

Peering through the kitchen window when he rounded the back of his house Sam heard a waft of giggles flow through the air as it mingled with a terrible rendition of Jingle Bells. Bailey loved to sing and she always sang her heart out even though it was always off key and out of tune.

Andy and Bailey had their backs turned to him while they busied themselves with what looked like baking.

Andy had tufts of flower at the end of her braid and when Bailey looked up at Andy he could see the light smear of flour across her cheek.

It was obviously Christmas cookies.

The sight made Sam smile until Andy froze and stiffened like she sensed his presence.

Sam ducked down under the windowsill and hoped that she didn't come out the back door because from there she'd see him clearly.

He heard her say something but couldn't make out her words so he slipped around to the side of the house and lingered there for a moment.

When he heard nothing but silence, Sam edged around the corner only to be slammed by something so hard that he hit the snow with his back.

"Sam?" Andy suddenly shrieked out.

He had covered his head with his arms effectively blocking anything from sight but when he heard her voice he dropped his arms and looked her way as she stood over him awkwardly. She was still wielding the rolling pin.

Great, attacked by the cookie monster.

Sam let out a chuckle and let his head drop back into the snow. "I am so sorry" Andy said and went blood red.

"I didn't know it was you" Andy was pointing towards his head as she took a small step forward and then stopped. "You're...".

Sam raised a hand to his forehead and felt the warmth. The side of his head was bleeding and he had a shattering headache, but he was more amused than anything else.

Andy dropped the rolling pin and came closer, her hands tugging at his arm in a bid to get him up. "What are you doing here?" Andy asked in a hushed breath.

"I live here".

That clever sentence as he stood up earned a glare in response.

Andy held on to his arm and he looked down to find her feet only clad in socks, it was the reason he hadn't heard her approach.

"I'm good, go inside" he hadn't intentionally meant for it to come out that sharp, but it did. The socked feet on the wet snow just made it happen naturally.

"Sam I hit you in the head with a rolling pin, and you're bleeding, I need to clean it up". Andy matched his tone with one of her own, a new look of determination flashing across her face.

"I'm okay" Sam said, he wasn't used to any kind of attention.

"Why are you even here? I could have really hurt you" Andy whispered. And he had no doubt about that, she packed quite a punch. He should know that by now.

"I came to check on you" Sam admitted it and watched Andy scowl at him again before she turned around and walked back around the front of the house. She stopped momentarily to pick up the rolling pin, and then she vanished from sight.

Sam let his head hang and sighed. He hadn't meant it to come out that way. He made it sound like he didn't think that she could do this, that she was incapable of looking after Bailey for an extended period of time.

Against his better judgment Sam slipped around the side of his house, checked the street and then followed Andy inside. He closed the door quietly and heard her move around in the kitchen, no doubt in search of coffee.

Sam leaned against the wall as he stared at her as she busied herself with making coffee. She had taken her wet socks off and was walking around barefoot, something he hated when it was cold.

"Where's Bailey?" Sam asked when she continued to ignore him.

"Upstairs watching Spongebob".

Andy's toes were curling where she stood, Sam guessing from the cold. He gave her a stern look and she seemed to understand because two seconds later she slipped passed him and bounded up the stairs.

Sam followed in her footsteps to get the first aid kit out of the bathroom because he should probably clean his face. He didn't even know if she had rolled cookies out with it before hitting him with it.

The word cookies made Sam sniff the air, a sweet, delicious smell filling his house. It made him miss things that he didn't even know existed until now.

Sam set the first aid kit down on the bathroom counter and then surveyed the damage to the side of his head. The blood was coming from his hairline and more than that was barely visible because it was on the side.

Sam washed his hands and was about to flip the lid open when Andy appeared at his side and gave him a look that was more than apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you". She mumbled and dropped her gaze. She had been watching him in the mirror but couldn't seem to hold it.

"I know, I shouldn't have... I could have called"

Andy went to work by washing her own hands and then reaching for the box and sliding it over the counter and away from his reach.

She gave him a pointed look so he sat down on the edge of the bath and watched as she went through the box. After selecting some gauze and antiseptic she dabbed it onto the gauze and then stepped closer. Her movement made the room feel smaller, like their combined presence in the room made it shrink.

She stopped squarely in front of him and then bent down, her hands visibly shaking as they came closer. Sam smelled the antiseptic, its pungent smell slightly overwhelming. Turning his face towards her Sam caught another scent, one that was sweet and spicy at the same time.

Andy leaned a little closer and Sam saw her hesitate because she knew that the antiseptic was going to burn. She didn't seem like she was prepared to make him any more uncomfortable than he already was.

Andy let out a long breath and then set the gauze against his head, her other hand finding its way to his jaw to tilt his head up a little more to where she wanted it.

He was totally fine with the fact that his face and head were now on fire, what he wasn't happy about was the fact that it was radiating from where her hand met his skin, and not from where he was having his head sanitized.

He sucked in a breath and Andy moved away thinking that she'd been responsible. Okay, she was responsible but not the way she was thinking that she was.

"Sorry" she winced as she stood up straight and added some much needed space between them.

"Huh?" Sam saw her mouth move, but he hadn't heard a word she just said.

She turned away and set the gauze down on the counter before turning back to Sam and uttering a shocked sigh when she found herself standing toe to toe with him.

He stood up with every intention of walking out of his house right now, but the fact that she turned back towards him threw a spanner in that idea when she was that close, and stuck between him and the bathroom sink.

And he totally stalled.

He just clammed up right there in front of her, his mind racing away and his heart rate picking up speed. He was sure that he had stopped breathing at some point too.

There were probably a billion things that he could say right now, or a million reactions he could have had... But only one seemed to settle in his mind and stay there as he allowed his eyed to drift down and glance swiftly at lips that were so pink.

**'This is a bad idea'** screamed to mind, but Sam was past the point of caring so he leaned a little closer to Andy with every intention of shutting the voice in his head up...

"Uncle Sammy?" Screeched that idea to a dead stop and Sam didn't know who jumped more, Andy or himself.

"Hey" Sam said completely ignoring Andy and moving forwards to catch Bailey just in time as she jumped up at him in excitement.

"You're home!" She giggled out as he swept her up.

"I just came for a quick visit" Sam said walking them out of the bathroom and breaking the spell that had enveloped him.

"Aww" she sighed and hugged him tighter.

"What happened to your head?" She asked as his feet hit the stairs.

"I bumped it". Sam couldn't help the chuckle that came out with it. He could have finished the sentence by saying 'when I walked into Andy holding a rolling pin' but it wasn't suitable. Although it was humorous.

"Mmmwaahh" Bailey suddenly gave him a giant kiss on the cheek. "To make it better" she added as an explanation.

It made him miss home more.

Sam set Bailey down and she ran off before coming back with a cookie the size of her hand. She held it out and Sam took it and bit into it. The cookies were truly as good as they smelled.

"So, you're leaving again?" Bailey wasn't happy about it and it showed. She had the whole droopy-dog look plastered all over her face.

"But I'll be back soon" Sam knelt down to eye level with Bailey and looked her in the eye when answering.

"But, I miss you" Bailey added.

"I miss you too".

Bailey gave Sam another hug before she vanished upstairs, Sam sighing as he stood up and ran a hand over his face.

Letting his eyes roam over the room he found Andy standing at the bottom of the stairs with her arms crossed over her waist.

She looked more than just a little lost.

"I um, thanks you know" Sam touched the side of his face wanting the thank her for cleaning it after inflicting him with it. He wanted to apologize too for his not so chivalrous behavior but somehow that died on his lips.

"It's my fault" Andy shrugged. "Want to eat before you leave?". She just flipped the switch and changed the subject completely.

Andy moved passed him, her whole attitude having shifted.

"Nope". Sam shrugged back even though she wasn't even looking in his direction. "Thanks".

Sam didn't hover after that, or say anymore he just walked out of his house and shut the door behind him quietly. When he reached the pavement he pulled his hoodie up and chanced a glance at the window.

He could swear that he saw Andy's silhouette floating around behind it as she watched him walk back into a life that wasn't his own.

*****okay, so let me know what you think in another one of those awesome thoughts you leave by using the little box underneath here - .͡▹

Have an awesome day!

Jelly Bean Jenna©


	13. Nightmares & Reality

**Hello again, hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**Thank you all for your awesome comments! **

**I hope you all have an awesome Christmas!**

**Chapter 13- Nightmares and Reality. **

"Miss her?" A familiar voice droned into Sam's ear as a hand swept out and pulled the empty bar chair next to him back.

A body filled the seat, a hand setting a beer down on the counter as Saul got comfortable.

"Who?" Sam asked looking up over his shoulder to face his current boss.

He was the mark, the guy Sam was working. And he was a complete ass.

"Your girl?" Saul wiggled his eyebrows for good measure as he leaned onto the bar counter and got comfortable when Sam really just wished that the guy would go away. He really wasn't in the mood for the creep, and he wasn't in the mood for company.

"Bet she's blonde right?" Saul added and an image flashed through Sam's mind. It was definitely not of a blonde woman.

"She around, or did she skip out when you got the bangles?". Saul just wouldn't give it a rest.

Sam's cover identity had just been let out of jail on parole, hence the reason Saul made a reference to silver bangles.

"She's around". And Sam had to give him something. He couldn't afford to raise suspicion about himself now.

"So, what's her deal?". Saul was so totally into the conversation, it was only the second one they'd ever had so it was surprising.

"It's uh, complicated". Sam responded hoping to hell that his face was a mask of nothing right now.

"Complicated? What, she married? We can always un-complicate it".

Sam knew that he had to slam the breaks on this conversation and soon, because Saul looked like he was itching for an excuse to create mayhem.

"No, different backgrounds" Sam used that as an excuse and then mentally kicked himself in the ass for even referring to Andy as the person occupying his mind. Saul caught him when he let his guard down and that was only asking for trouble.

"Daddy's little rich girl? Those are the ones you stay away from Sammy, trust me. Those ones eat you up alive and then throw you to the dogs. Guys like us don't belong with girls like that". Saul patted Sam's shoulder and rose to his feet.

"Hey Agnes, give Sammy another one on me" Saul yelled over the din of the bar before walking away shaking his head. At least Sam's answer's had fueled Saul's need to know.

Maybe thinking about the near miss of kissing Andy wasn't such a bad thing after all, it got his boss' attention so maybe, just maybe he was on the right track.

...

Sam spent another nine days getting done what needed to be done in order to go home.

After his conversation with Saul at the bar Sam gained some trust and was pulled in closer than he had been before.

He'd met with Jerry last night at a bar and slipped him a note saying that the shipment was postponed because it was in a cargo container at the docks and hadn't been cleared by customs yet but they were a go for today because everything had been cleared and sorted out.

Jerry had come into the bar looking like he was trashed and Sam figured it was because they were running over the ten day mark and he hadn't been in contact with them for seven of the last nine days.

Jerry had followed some woman out the door after Sam scribbled a note on a napkin and left it under his glass so he assumed that he was okay and that they would raid the shipment today.

He just didn't know when.

Would it be when they went to get it, or while they were in transit?

He actually didn't even really care, he just wanted it to be over so that he could go home.

At three am Sam hitched the cargo trailer and started the engine before pulling out of the collection area. No blue and red lights and no sirens meant that they wouldn't be raiding the pickup.

He hit the highway and answered his burner phone just like Saul had instructed him to and then he was given direction on where to go.

Three cars were following the truck, Saul's way of keeping eyes on his money.

An hour into the journey after following Saul's direction Sam saw the blue and red lights light the highway up ahead.

They had lanes across both directions closed off and he knew that if he checked his rear view mirror he'd find them there too.

Three hours later he was released from holding after giving Jerry and Callaghan his statement and running through debriefing.

He'd been forced to stop at the road block and hauled out of the truck with everyone else so he was playing along and trying to keep it as believable as possible.

After stopping in the locker room to grab his keys Sam headed for the side door of the barn with enthusiasm. He was ready to have a hot shower and sleep in his own bed for twelve hours before surfacing in the world as Sam Swarek again.

...

Oliver dropped Sam off at home, he was leaning against a cruiser when Sam left the barn.

It was just after time for Bailey to start school and he was kind of disappointed that he'd miss surprising her before she left. At least she'd get a surprise when she came home, or he could just go and pick her up himself.

Sam waved Oliver a thanks as he drove off and Sam was left on the pavement looking up at his house.

Sam made it up the stairs and inside before he found a reason to stay outside on the pavement all day. The house was quiet, no sounds audible at all. Not even from the TV.

Sam dropped his bag next to the door and shook off his jacket, it smelled like smoke and stale beer.

Sam hit the stairs, the shower calling his name as he neared the space.

He just wished that there had been someone home when he got here, because it felt really empty...

Sam felt better after the hot shower and change of clothes, he had even started dreaming about it the last few nights.

Stepping out into the hallway, Sam smelled coffee and toast and knew that Andy was back or up. He hadn't checked if she'd gone back to bed so he didn't even really know if she was here or out ... Slow down! His mind screamed as he got a little ahead of himself.

"Hi" Andy's voice made him jump as she spoke from somewhere behind him. She was sitting on the couch with the TV turned off, sipping on coffee of her own.

"I made you breakfast" she added.

"How'd you know I was here?" Sam had no idea how she did it, but she always seemed to sense when he was around.

Andy's gaze shuffled across the room and Sam followed it to his bag. Of course, even he should have guessed that.

Sam dished up breakfast for himself and poured coffee, his stomach grumbling at the delicious smells of eggs, fried tomato, fried banana and toast.

"So, you're back now? Is it over?" Andy asked when she slid up into the kitchen and set her cup down in the sink.

Sam nodded, only because he hated when people spoke with a mouth full of food. He wasn't about to do the same thing.

Andy smiled his way and Sam was sure that there was a flicker in her eyes. Her hand moved up and her fingers fiddled with the end of her braid, she did that often and he didn't think that she even knew it.

"I have debriefing tomorrow because it's a high profile case, but after that it'll be over".

Andy smiled, sadly and then just turned away to rinse her coffee cup out.

She disappeared after that, and Sam gave up trying to eat.

There was absolutely nothing wrong with the food, it was just the flash of reality staring him in the face that made his appetite diminish.

She was bound to want to leave, and soon because he asked her to stay until he got back. And now, here he was, so time was up and he just didn't like the idea of her leaving.

Sam looked up and found Andy watching him with her eyes narrowed and her head tilted to the side. She was trying to get a read on him and what was going through his mind. There was no way that he was letting that happen, so he wiped his mind clean and stared straight back at her.

Wordlessly she stepped forwards and set his medical insurance card and ID down. Along with those was his ATM card, a small amount of change and about seven receipts; probably what she had purchased while he had been gone.

Her eyes swooped over to the counter and before he could thank her for staying or thank her for taking good care of Bailey she was gone again.

Sam followed her upstairs and found her rummaging around in her room, or Bailey's room, her hands folding items of clothing and packing them into two piles.

She was getting ready to leave.

Sam leaned against the door frame and watched her without saying a single word because even in his own mind asking her to stay freaked him out.

It wasn't plausible, or do-able or even normal.

Sam watched her for a while before leaving her to do whatever it was that she had to do.

He took a seat on the couch and waited for the goodbye that was destined to happen from the first time he set eyes on her when she knocked into him in the street.

...

That smell...

It was like steak marinated in syrup and rosemary...

Sam felt a hand trace its way across his fingers, the soft skin a familiar warmth to his hand.

Cracking an eyelid open Sam found Bailey on the couch next to him in her PJ's her fingers playing with his hand.

"I missed you" she said so quietly that Sam barely heard her. Sam didn't want to give her a fright, so he wiggled his fingers in her hand and she looked up. Seeing his eyes open made her launch herself at him, a full blown dimpled grin lighting her face up.

"You're awake" she giggled into his ear.

Great, he'd been waiting for Andy to leave and had fallen asleep on the couch instead. Now he'd probably be left to explain...

"Hot chocolate's ready" Andy's voice sounded behind him telling him that she was in the kitchen.

Wow, was it that late? Had he seriously slept the entire day gone?

But she was still here... Which didn't really make sense.

She appeared a second later and paused for a second before carrying Bailey's hot chocolate over.

He had been really tired, so if she had tried to wake him maybe he didn't hear her? She wasn't irresponsible enough to just leave him passed out on the couch.

Bailey shifted and took her hot chocolate with a sweet 'thank you' while Sam shifted around and tried to get his bearings.

Andy disappeared again, but he guessed that it was back into the kitchen.

Ten minutes, and five make believe stories of where he had been and what he'd been doing later, Sam ushered Bailey to bed when her eyes started drooping.

She went looking for Andy and Sam watched as Bailey was given a giant hug and a kiss against her head before Bailey stumbled up the stairs.

"One more day?" Sam asked knowing that he was pushing his luck, but maybe he'd be able to scrounge up one more excuse to get her to stay.

Andy nodded and then looked towards the microwave. "You're dinner..." She let it hang.

Sam heard his name called from upstairs, Bailey waiting for him to tuck her in. She had probably missed that too.

Sam went up hoping that Andy would still be downstairs when he returned.

After tucking Bailey in, Sam noticed that her bedroom door was closed so Andy had decided that she needed to sleep. Any conversation that they may have would wait until tomorrow.

Sam ate and then went to bed although he ended up staring at the ceiling more than sleeping.

His mind was wide awake, even though his body was still tired.

He read 11:45 on his alarm clock and knew that it would be a long night...

...

"Aaaannndddyyy".

The loud scream ripped through Sam's dream and he was instantly awake.

Bailey was having a nightmare and her scream chilled him to the bone. She was shifting around and her hands were clenched into fists. Just as Sam reached out to touch her his bedroom door flew open and Andy was there.

She didn't even bother with knocking first, but after hearing Bailey scream Sam couldn't really blame her.

"Bailey, sweetie you need to wake up" Andy knelt down next to Bailey's side of the bed and slowly reached out for her hand. Lifting her tiny scrunched up fist into her own hand Andy began to rub it soothingly. "It's okay, I'm here".

Sam leaned up onto an elbow and watched motionless as Andy began to rouse Bailey.

When Bailey's eyes opened she looked around the room confused until the memory of her nightmare surfaced and she suddenly lunged at Andy.

She started crying too.

"You okay?" Sam got up and moved around the bed to where they were crouched on the other side. Sam sat down and ran a hand over Bailey's hair trying to draw her attention so that Andy could go back to bed.

"I want Andy" Bailey's words sliced through Sam. It was the first time since she'd been here that she wanted someone other than him.

Andy struggled but finally managed to stand up still holding onto Bailey and Sam was left to watch them walk out of his bedroom as Andy soothed Bailey's falling tears.

They were in serious trouble if Bailey wanted Andy after a nightmare. That told Sam one thing- she too wasn't quite ready to let Andy go. She'd fallen in love with Andy and had latched onto her so tightly that when Andy left, she'd be devastated.

******Thanks for reading! **

**How are you all enjoying Christmas so far?**

**Have an awesome day!**

**Jelly Bean Jenna©**


	14. Ready To Give Up

**Hello again & welcome back! Hope you are all having an awesome festive season! Thank you so much for your reviews & the christmas wishes!**

**Chapter 14- Ready to Give Up. **

Sam was leaning against the kitchen counter sipping on coffee when Andy emerged with the same idea in mind.

It was a little after three am but he wouldn't be getting any more sleep after reality kicked in.

He picked up the cup he had set out for Andy and held it out to her, a small smile of gratitude flaring across her lips.

"She okay?" Sam asked because he needed an answer to that question desperately.

"She's sleeping". Andy poured water into her cup but didn't look his way.

"I'm sorry, I just heard her scream..." Andy stopped pouring water and this time looked up.

"I know" Sam really didn't hold her barging into his room against her. In honesty he would have been mad if she didn't at that moment given the circumstances.

"She say what it was about?" Sam figured that Andy would have spoken to Bailey while the memories were still fresh just to get an idea of what she had been dreaming about.

"She um... It was about me" Andy said and Sam was sure she blushed. He had the overhead counter lights on and not the main kitchen light so the dim glow was soft.

He raised an eyebrow at Andy, his face screaming 'Really?'.

"I left just like everybody else leaves her" Andy set her cup down with a loud smack onto the counter, the sound echoing through the silence that now filled the air around them.

Sam watched Andy, scrutinizing her reaction; Bailey's nightmare and the reason behind it was getting to her. She was falling in love with that little girl and it was going to break her heart to leave her behind when she left.

"Then don't leave" Sam cleared his throat the second the words were out, his mind scalding himself for saying it so blatantly.

"I need to leave Sam, I don't belong here".

That kind of stung. After weeks of her being here, it felt like she did belong but how was he supposed to explain that without creeping her out?

"Why?" Oh that was such a fantastic response to her statement.

"Look, you've been really good to me and I appreciate it, but I can't stay here and just... Never leave, it's not right".

When she was done talking she bit into her bottom lip and Sam got the idea that she had more to say but didn't want to cross those invisible lines that kept reminding them of their boundaries.

"What if I offered you a job?" Okay so the spur of the moment comment out of his mouth wasn't really spur of the moment. It was one idea he had given great consideration over the last twelve hours.

"What?" Apparently Andy had never seen it coming though. "You can't do that".

She looked ready to run out the front door without even taking her bags with her.

"I can, and I am. I need someone to help me with Bailey because I have no idea what I'm doing. She likes you and you're good for her" Sam shrugged, what he was saying was the truth and it was pretty obvious too.

"I can't do that Sam" she was shaking her head as she answered.

"Why not? You're already here".

"Because okay, I can't just not leave...". She was clutching at straws to answer him and it told him that she wasn't telling him the entire truth. Something else was stopping her from being honest.

"I'm not buying that. I'm offering you an honest job with no strings. I trust you with her, and she trusts you..." What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he so incapable of stringing words together to complete a simple sentence? "What about probation? Three months?" Sam stopped when he said that, his eyes averting to the calendar behind Andy.

Bailey wouldn't be here for another three months, she would be gone in a little under a month.

Andy must have noticed his mood change because she asked him if he was okay and then he just walked out of the kitchen cursing his inability to accept his attachment to Bailey and the fact that having Andy around was growing on him.

Leaving Bailey in her bed with Andy, Sam closed the door to his bedroom and reached for his phone once he got comfortable on top of the covers.

He played a game of tetrus before opening the email icon and sending Mr Monroe a short mail asking him if they could meet up later at the coffee shop.

Before he had time to regret his decision, Sam hit send and then returned his phone to stoic after activating the key lock.

If he didn't start severing the ties that bound him to Bailey soon, he just might not be able to let her go...

...

Sam dozed off again, but didn't sleep for long. He was woken up by the soft sounds of sniveling and crying and he was out of bed in a flash.

He found Andy hovering over Bailey on her bed, a bucket under Bailey's face as Andy ran a hand over her hair.

"I'm okay now" Bailey said and Andy set the bucket down beside the bed. Bailey got comfortable and Andy pulled the covers up to her chin. "Want some tea?"

"Uh-hu" Bailey grumbled. Andy looked up and saw Sam, so she scooted over and Sam took it as a sign that he should come closer. Andy looked really scared, like she had no idea what to do.

"Hey kiddo, you okay?". Sam sat down next to Andy and took note of Bailey who was really pale.

"I don't feel too good" Bailey focused on Sam, her eyes still showing signs of having watered up.

Sam put a hand to Bailey's forehead and frowned when he felt how warm she was.

"Need me to get you something?" Andy stood up and shifted around nervously but Sam shook his head.

"Sore head?" He asked Bailey and she nodded. "Throat too" she said hoarsely.

Great, she was getting sick again. But, on the positive side, he knew what to do this time.

"Andy, will you let me stay home with you today?" Bailey's head swiveled around and looked her way. Andy managed a smile but looked at Sam who nodded. He wanted her to stay anyway, it was her one more day.

"Only if you promise to try and eat breakfast".

Bailey's smile told them that she agreed.

Andy went downstairs and looked around for something to feed Bailey but she had no idea what a sick child would eat.

"She'll have scrambled eggs and a yogurt" Sam helped out when he saw how flustered she was.

"She's getting a cold, she'll be okay" Sam added a second later.

"Did I make her sick?". And there it was, the sad look behind her eyes voicing itself. Sam knew that it was coming, she was going to blame herself for Bailey getting sick. She'd hold it against herself that she had made Bailey sick because she had been sick.

"No, kids get sick Andy. It's not your fault".

Andy didn't look like she really believed that, she let her face crease and her brows dip. She looked like a lost little lamb.

"I promise, it's not your fault okay" Sam tried to muster as much sincerity into his tone as he could. "Will you still stay today? I have debriefing". And then he addressed the elephant sitting in the middle of the room.

"Sure"

It felt strange as the air thickened between them again, Andy seemingly more distant than she had been before.

"Once she eats I'll give her some meds. When I leave I'll leave her phone with you so if you need anything you can just call".

Andy nodded and then carried on with preparations for breakfast.

...

It was just before six when Sam sat down at the table waiting for Mr Monroe to show. He'd spent all morning and afternoon going over the case with Callaghan.

Mr Monroe was fully booked but he settled for coffee with Sam because Sam had told him that it was important.

When Mr Monroe arrived, so did their coffees. Sam had ordered because he didn't want to sit and fidget at the table.

"Sam" Mr Monroe tried to smile but it was barely there.

"Thanks for coming" Sam shook his hand after standing up to greet the man.

"Is everything okay?" Mr Monroe asked as he took his seat.

"No, it's not".

Sam had been going over his decisions while he was undercover, and the fact that he was willing to lead guys like Saul home to Bailey because he needed to see that she was okay, that was the tie breaker. That was the motivation that was driving him.

"Care to explain?".

"I need Bailey placed in foster care".

Mr Monroe choked even though he had nothing in his mouth.

"Why?". He was hardly even able to say that word.

"I took a UC and came home in the middle of it, to check on her. I can't pull stunts like that".

"Then don't take them" Mr Monroe had a tinge of sarcasm in his voice.

"When it's an order, you can't say no". Sam used as a explanation. "Look, she's sick now but give it a few days and then I want her placed. This is the best way".

"For you or her Sam?". Mr Monroe leaned back in his chair and eyed Sam. "You're attached pretty deeply aren't you". Mr Monroe stated it, he was saying what he read on Sam's face.

"Look, I can't do this. She doesn't need me, she needs stable and loving and less risky". Sam was scraping the bottom of the barrel here.

"Then get a Nanny. Or get a girlfriend that's Bailey-friendly. Besides child services is closing soon, they're wrapping up current cases and then there's only a few social workers for emergencies. Sam you of all people should know that they only take emergency placements this time of year".

Sam sighed. He was already in over his head and the longer Bailey stayed the less chance there was of giving her up for adoption in a few weeks.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do". Mr Monroe looked at Sam and must have seen the desperation on his face. "I don't know... Excuse me". Sam's phone rang and he interrupted his speech.

Seeing Bailey's name flash across the screen made Sam's heart stop.

"Andy?" He answered without hesitation.

"Sam, she fell..." Andy was crying and her words were distorted. "She just, Sam".

"Where are you?" Sam heard the sirens in the background and jumped to his feet.

"At home, I called 911. She's okay, but I think she broke her arm" Andy was still crying but he could hear the sounds of other voices in the background and what sounded like Bailey crying. The medics had probably arrived.

"Give them the phone" Sam said more sternly than he should have. He walked away from Mr Monroe and headed for the door while he waited for someone else to come on the line.

A medic named Basil introduced himself and Sam did the same. He gave the medic a run down of Bailey's medical history and also warned him that the sirens and getting her into the ambulance if need be might freak her out because of the accident. He asked the medic to give Andy the phone back after he was told that they were taking Bailey in. Sam requested Memorial and the medic agreed.

When Andy came back on the phone Sam stopped himself from pulling out of the parking lot. "Andy, it's okay".

"No Sam, I should have been watching her...". The woman was completely inconsolable and blamed herself but he knew without a doubt that whatever had happened had been an accident.

"Andy, just stay with her. Please? She gets scared of sirens and ambulances okay? I'm on my way".

Andy didn't say anything, Sam picturing her nodding though. "I'll be there in ten, maybe even before you guys okay, but please just stay with her?".

"Okay". Her small acknowledgment made Sam feel slightly relieved that she wouldn't run right now, but somehow he guessed that this would make her run fast and hard.

The call ended and Sam pulled out into traffic while his mind crossed over the memory of Bailey's last episode brought on by an ambulance passing them at a traffic light on the way home from school one day.

She had started screaming and crying and Sam had to pull over and climb over the seats into the back to get to her. She had completely cracked that day and Sam didn't blame her when she told him that she watched the medics put Sarah into an ambulance after telling Bailey that her mother had died. That made him so angry. She was just a child and she shouldn't have been made to stand there and watch that.

Now she would have a fear of ambulances and see them as a reminder of death whenever she looked at one.

Sam parked in Memorials parking lot and headed for the ER to see if they were already here or not. A nurse directed him to a waiting area, making Sam's blood run cold at the thought. He tried calling Bailey's phone but it just rang and rang and that was when the panic seeped through every other emotion he was feeling.

*******Thanks for reading! So it seems that Andy won't be Bailey's nanny, but maybe there will be more reasons coming up to keep her there?**

**Have an awesome day!**

**Jelly Bean Jenna©**


	15. Another Day

**Hi again, here's more...**

**Chapter 15- Another Day. **

Dropping the phone from his ear Sam looked down the hallway and saw the most crushing sight.

Andy came in through the door carrying a sobbing Bailey, her arm cradled to the side in a bid to keep it still. He could hear Bailey's cries but Andy's face told him that she had been crying a lot too.

"This way" a nurse guided them into a room and Sam followed.

"What happened?" A stern looking doctor asked the second Andy set Bailey down on the bed waiting for her. "She fell down the stairs".

"I asked her" the doctor said giving Andy a dirty look.

Sam knew that it was procedure but there was no need for the doctor to be that cold and callous.

"I wanted to go downstairs to put the kettle on for Andy because she looked after me all day and didn't even have coffee. I fell" Bailey sobbed and the doctor looked towards Sam and Andy in that moment.

"Would you step outside" the doctor said chasing them both from the room.

Andy opened her mouth to say something but Sam reached out for her hand and pulled her towards the door.

"We'll be right outside the door there okay Sweetheart" Sam said leaning passed the doctor to speak to Bailey. He so didn't like the idea of the doctor being hard-ass, but it was her job to make sure that this wasn't a case of child abuse. Sam appreciated people like that being hard on the parents.

"It's okay" Sam said when they reached the hallway and Andy tugged her hand back. "It's normal for them to do that" Sam added at seeing Andy looking so disheveled.

"It's not okay. She thinks I did that to Bailey" Andy tried to keep her tone level but it wasn't working well.

"She doesn't, she just needs to check it out okay. I know that you didn't do it, and Bailey wouldn't have let you near her if you did, so it doesn't matter what the doctor thinks. Bailey will tell her what happened".

Sam turned away from Andy, he needed a second to collect himself. He reentered the room Bailey was in just in time to hear her small voice. "She stopped me half way, and we fell, I fell on her". Sam turned around to look at Andy who had her hands covering her face. "If she didn't stop me, I would have gone all the way down on my arm".

"Okay Sweetie, I need to look at your arm now okay?".

"Can Andy come in?".

A hand swept away the curtain in Sam's face, but the doctor didn't even flinch at finding his presence on the other side.

"I'll get her" Sam said and backed away.

He approached Andy wearing a smile as he tried to relieve some of the tension that drifted around her. She had her finger in her mouth as she nibbled it. Without thinking Sam took her hand with his own and yanked it away from her mouth. Bailey had done the same and he'd had to react the same with her.

Andy stared at him with wide eyes and pulled her hand away, she hated physical contact obviously.

"She's asking for you" Sam nodded to the room and Andy beamed at the fact that Bailey was asking for her.

"You go, you should be in there" Andy said sitting down on the chair next to herself. Her adrenaline was wearing off and she suddenly looked really tired.

"She needs what's best for her, and now that's you" Sam replied. His tone was a little scratchy but it wasn't about the fact that again Bailey wanted Andy and not him, it had more to do with the bond he was watching form between them that he would be the one to break.

"Go, it's okay, really" Sam even forged a smile, he was really glad that she was still here.

Andy stood up and made her way into the room, Sam standing up and following as silently as possible. He didn't want to get caught watching them.

As predicted, Andy moved straight to Bailey's bed and asked her how she was. As Bailey looked up at Andy, Sam could see the unmistakable look of trust in the little girls eyes. And there, she was so much a Swarek. Like Sarah was, and he is, they just didn't trust so easily.

The doctor ordered x-rays of Bailey's arm and then informed Sam that it was only a hairline fracture. She was however a little worried about the bump to Bailey's head as well as the clear signs that were there that she was getting a cold so she told Sam that she was going to keep Bailey in for a day or two because of a possible concussion and the antibiotics she would need to help fight the cold.

He would have the honors of telling Bailey that. When the doctor added "You or your girlfriend can stay with her" Sam could swear he felt himself blush. But; for some really odd reason, he didn't correct the doctor.

Bailey was thrilled about the new cast she had on her arm, but not all that thrilled about staying. She cried again and told Sam that she wanted to go home, but Sam refused to listen and then just took control of the situation by asking Bailey if she'd stay if Andy did.

Andy did a double take between him and Bailey, but didn't say anything. Sam guessed that it was unfair of him to blindside her with the situation like that, but he went ahead and did it anyway.

Bailey relented and Sam smiled, although he didn't feel all that great at using his eight year old niece as leverage.

Sam informed Bailey that he was going to take Andy home to pack a bag while he packed one for her, then they would be back. He promised to grab a pizza on the way back and then they'd all eat if Bailey was able to face it. She made Sam swear several times that they would be back but Andy's pinky promise seemed to do the job and soon Bailey settled down and they slipped out of her room and headed home.

Andy was quiet the entire drive home, and her head hung down all the time like she was ashamed. When Sam unlocked the front door and they went inside, she was quiet too, and it was grinding his guts.

She headed straight for the kitchen and filled the kettle up before putting it on and standing with her hands on the counter, her head hanging down.

"It's not your fault" Sam said letting his shoulder find the side of the door frame.

"I shouldn't have let her walk around. I should have told her to stay in bed while I went to shower". Andy stood up straight and cast a sad look Sam's way. And he hated it.

"Don't do this to yourself, it was an accident".

"That I could have prevented". Andy stepped back as she turned to face him and her back knocked into the edge of the counter, a hiss escaping her lips as she winced.

Sam walked over and eyed her. "Turn around".

"I'm fine" Andy looked for a route of escape, but there wasn't any. Sam was standing in front of her and she had nowhere to go. "Just turn around".

She let out a sigh and did as she was told.

For one of few times her hair wasn't restrained with a tie back, and Sam saw how long it really was, it hung just above her rear end. She had obviously not made it into the shower when Bailey fell and had probably come out of the bathroom in time to see Bailey slip and tumble.

Sam lifted her hair up and swept it over her shoulder. He had never felt hair that soft, ever. Not even Bailey's was as silky.

Sam bent down a little and lifted the hem of Andy's shirt, an audible gasp heard when he saw her back. She had a newly formed bruise running up as high as he had lifted her shirt, and higher. In ran around to the side of her hip where it disappeared into her jeans.

It was the worst blue mark he had ever seen on anyone, ever.

"Andy..." Sam didn't even know what to say. That mark had to be pretty sore. He had heard Bailey tell the doctor that Andy caught her halfway down and that she fell on Andy, so he was assuming that they slid the rest of the way down the stairs with Andy on her back.

"I'm fine" Andy said and Sam released her shirt so that it covered her up. She was incredibly tense and as stiff as a door post.

Sam stood looking at her and wondered what the hell he was going to do with her.

"Nothing, you're going to do nothing" she said and whirled around to face him.

Great, he'd said that out loud.

"You need something for that". Sam backed away and she started to relax ever so slightly.

"I'm..."

"Don't even say fine okay" Sam cut her off.

"That is one hell of a bruise, you should have let the doctor check you out too". He scolded.

"Why? So I can run up another bill for you to pay?" That sounded really cold.

"Andy, you got hurt looking out for Bailey. If it cost ten grand to have you checked out then it wouldn't matter okay. As long as I know you're okay I don't care what it costs". Sam took a step back, followed by another and then another as he listened to himself speak.

Had he really just said that?

"I won't sue you" Andy whispered so weakly that Sam let out a groan and then looked up at the roof. His groan swooped into a dry chuckle as he dropped his face and shook his head.

He was in way more trouble than he thought.

Andy narrowed her eyes at him as her arms crossed over her chest. She however, found nothing amusing about the situation.

"Is this out of pity?" She suddenly blurted and Sam felt like the wind was knocked out of him.

"What? No! Not even close".

None of this had ever been done because he pitied her. That was simple because when it came to her, there was never pity. Yes he felt sorry for her, and her circumstances, and her life. But he never pitied her.

Andy's face clouded over in a series of emotions as he watched. She looked away and he was almost sure that it was because her eyes were sparkling with a fresh wave of tears.

"I don't pity you" Sam said, but by then Andy had taken a step around him and was heading for the door.

Half an hour later she emerged with two bags. One was Bailey's so he was relieved that she wasn't planning on walking away just yet.

He opened the door and she stepped through it holding on to both bags tightly and refusing to hand them to him when he held his hand out.

On the way to the hospital when he stopped for pizza, Sam grabbed a variety of sweets, chocolates and juices too.

He held the bag and pizza out to Andy through her open window. She took it but didn't smile.

The air around them was awkward and cold, and it really wasn't working for him.

As soon as he parked in the hospital's lot and opened his mouth to apologize or say something to her, she opened the door and fled the interior of the truck.

Sam spent some time with Bailey before getting up and holding Bailey's phone out to Andy. He had taken it with him when they left.

Bailey was fast asleep and Andy looked tired, he wouldn't get much sleep knowing that they were here so he decided to leave them to try and get some sleep. "If you need anything call me" Sam whispered when Andy reached out and took the phone.

She hadn't spoken another word to him since the kitchen incident.

"And, thank you"

With that Sam left and headed for the Penny.

Oliver was there and looked more than surprised when Sam walked in. It had been months since Sam had even been in here.

"Hey, Brother". Oliver greeted and Sam sat down. Oliver ordered them each a beer and then sat quietly seeing Sam's tense body language.

"Where's Bailey? Oh let me guess, with the sitter right?".

"At Memorial".

Oliver nearly sprayed his mouthful of beer all over Sam.

"What? Why? Is she okay?".

"She's okay, she fell and cracked her arm. They're keeping her in for observation". Sam took a slow sip of his beer and waited for the questions to start or Oliver to crap him out because he left Bailey with Andy.

"Where's Andy?".

That was unexpected. Andy. Not Miss McNally, or Tommy's kid. Andy. And it was said in concern.

"With Bailey".

"That's good. She okay?".

"Yup" Sam said and turned his body to face Oliver. He would spill the beans on the confusing subject soon enough.

"Okay, so I went over there a couple times, you know when you were under". And there it was.

"Really?" This was news. Andy hadn't said anything, neither had Bailey.

"Oh you know, just to see if they were doing okay".

"Right" Sam said to show that he was paying attention.

"She's actually okay, makes a mean turkey sandwich with mayo and chutney mixed and cheese and...". Oliver cut it off just there. Trust food to be what changed Oliver's mind about Andy.

"She had dinner with us a few times too. Zoe thinks she's good for you and Bailey".

Wait, what? Where was this coming from?

"Jerry and I flipped for it, I lost"

Okay so they flipped a coin for who would check up on Andy and Bailey while he was under? He didn't even want to know what Andy would say if she ever found out.

"All I'm saying is, she's not so bad. And Zoe has a point. Maybe you should keep her around you know?"

Sam put his hand over his eyes and blocked Oliver out of view. It wasn't like Oliver knew anything really, but it felt like he'd hit the nail on the head when he suggested hanging on to Andy. He was trying to do that, even if he had no idea why he was.

"Not happening" Sam mumbled and took his hand away from his face.

"Why not? She's already there".

"We're too different, and **that **is not there okay. She keeps wanting to leave, and when she does I don't want Bailey hurt".

Oliver smiled at him like he was insane.

"You're gonna let her go? Let her walk away even if you want her to stay? And the **that;** that you're talking about, it's there. Have you looked in the mirror lately? Who are you and what's **she **done with Sammy?".

Sam was staring at Oliver like he was speaking in a foreign language. There was no way that Oliver had any idea what he thought about Andy. He couldn't even know that Sam had a crush on her, because that's what this was- a crush.

That thing that you feel when you meet a new person and your infatuated. That's what this was. It would go away.

Oliver raising his eyebrows at that exact moment made Sam feel like Oliver had somehow tapped into his mind.

Sam took another sip from his beer and stood up when Oliver did the same. They walked out together and Oliver patted Sam's shoulder and said goodbye before walking away shaking his head.

Sam got into his truck and before he knew it he was arriving at his destination. Somewhere he probably shouldn't be.

*******Thanks for reading, hope you'll leave a comment?**

**Have an awesome day!**

**Jelly Bean Jenna©**


	16. Taking Care of Someone Else

**Welcome back, hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks for all your awesome reviews!**

**Chapter 16- Taking Care of Someone Else. **

Sam slipped into the room as quietly as he could, he didn't want to wake either Andy or Bailey up.

Once inside he walked across the room and sat down in the chair furthest from the bed.

Both remained motionless and he had to wonder if Andy wasn't really awake. Her face was still smeared with crease lines so he decided that she was really still asleep.

Leaning forwards he braced his elbows on his knees and linked his fingers while watching Andy sleep.

It wasn't like he hadn't dated, he had. But there had always been something missing. When he started doing UC's he stopped dating because he needed to be focused and have his head in the game or it could end badly.

His last little two week stint had been proof of that because his mind was slipping away to places it shouldn't have been, and even Saul, a perfect stranger had picked up on it. He had read Sam's transparency.

Sam's mind reverted over some of his ex-girlfriends and he was suddenly comparing them to Andy.

Which by the way, he really shouldn't be doing.

He just couldn't help himself.

He thought about Ashley, she wasn't girlfriend material. Then there was Bronwyn; she wasn't someone he felt comfortable with for more than three hours. Carryn was... Well she was girlfriend material, even marriage material, but it just never went anywhere.

Then there was Andy...

And this was border line insanity!

Besides Bailey, she was the one person that he couldn't wait to see everyday. She was the one that made him take closer notice of Bailey by pushing him in the right direction when he strayed a little. She was just so caring and so giving, even when she had nothing to give. She was honest too.

His mind thought over the apple that she left her last change for the morning she first left.

She gave her last few coins to pay for something she wanted...

Sam shuddered and let out a sigh.

Who was he kidding?

Andy, a homeless girl- was way out of his league.

...

Sam felt a light touch and opened his eyes to find Andy standing over him with coffee. She smiled like she was holding a giggle back but it was probably because of the way he had curled up to sleep in the single seater chair.

"Hi" she sounded much better than the last time she had spoken to him last night.

Sam straightened up and took the coffee with a smile of his own. Having her face be the first one he saw when he woke up kind of made his stomach clench when he remembered last nights trail of thoughts that ran through his mind in the dark.

"Hey" Sam said and looked away. He didn't want her to see anything that would tip her off to what was going on in his head.

"What are you doing here?" Andy whispered and then her cheeks flamed up. It looked good on her.

"Came to check on y..her". Sam took a sip of coffee and looked towards Bailey who was still sleeping soundly.

"You should have gone home" Andy sighed. He knew he should have, but facing home alone just didn't feel right.

"Can we talk?" Sam whispered and Andy nodded. He had a few things he needed to say to clear the air between them.

Sam held on to his coffee and followed Andy out the door. She stopped walking when there was a fraction of space between them and the door. She obviously didn't want to be too far away when Bailey woke up.

"I'm sorry, about last night". Sam started with an apology.

"I'm sorry too Sam, for all of this".

"I don't blame you, I'm just thankful that you were there". Sam still couldn't get his mind around the fact that she'd let herself run into trouble to stop Bailey from getting hurt.

"I don't pity you, never have. I think um, you're strong and pretty courageous".

Sam watched as her already pink cheeks flushed to a deep red. "I really want you to think about staying... For Bailey? Just until new year?".

There he'd asked straight out and to the point. He'd voiced what he needed to, now he just needed to wait for an answer.

When silence followed, Sam added "I'll pay you" then he regretted saying that.

Andy wasn't the type of person to be bought.

She flinched at the mention of money.

"I don't want your money Sam".

"I know that, but I need your help. I haven't been doing this really well, but with you, it's just so much easier".

"Just think about it?" Sam added the last bit and then backed off the conversation completely.

"Want me to take you home so that you can get some sleep?" Sam changed the subject altogether.

"Nope, I'm f..." She didn't finish that sentence when she saw Sam's face at her almost saying fine.

Sam waited for more, but there wasn't any so he held out his hand and swept it across the floor in front of him. Andy got the idea and headed back into Bailey's room.

They sat there for a while, each lost in their own thoughts until Bailey's doctor arrived to check on her. She would be kept another night and even though it seemed cruel to feel, Sam was glad. It kept Andy around for one more day and night because she still hadn't answered his question about staying until new year.

...

Andy stayed with Bailey again and Sam left them alone to go and refill the stockpile of candy he guessed Bailey ate. He ordered three lasagna's to go from his favorite takeout place and then headed home to pack Bailey another set of clothes to come home in tomorrow.

He had asked Andy if she wanted anything, but she said no.

Soon he was heading back to the hospital after grabbing a shower. He stopped and collected their food on the way.

When he arrived, Andy was missing but Bailey told him that she was in the bathroom taking a shower. Sam set Bailey's bag down and then the food on the cupboard next to Bailey's bed. Lastly he handed over the stuffed teddy bear he brought downstairs at the gift store. He couldn't help but watch Bailey smile like it was Christmas already when she saw it.

Sam sat down and kept looking at the bathroom door waiting for it to open, but half an hour after he arrived it was still closed.

Forty five minutes had passed and he was still waiting, so he got up and knocked on the door. He called Andy's name but didn't receive a reply.

So he walked in.

What a mistake that was.

Seeing her back before she had the chance to pull her shirt down, Sam let out a growl.

It was black and purple and red and extended from her right shoulder blade down to her right hip. He'd seen guys beaten into ICU before, and even then they hadn't looked as bad as her back did now.

Andy froze when she looked up in the mirror and saw him standing behind her. Her arms dropped and she used her shirt to cover her front even though she still had her bra on she was pretty much topless.

Sam slammed the door closed, his hand swiping out behind him as he continued to check Andy's back from the doorway.

"Why didn't you say something?" He was eventually able to find his voice. He had already seen the bruise, but had no idea that it was that bad.

"And say what?" With that she pulled her shirt up and over her head covering the nasty, taunting bruise.

"Andy, you're hurt. You could have broken something" Sam stepped closer but then stopped just behind her while trying to rein in his temper. She was just so damned stubborn.

"It's just a bruise".

"And if it's not?".

He was still watching her intently in the mirror, their conversation held in the reflective glass.

Sam stepped around her and up to her right side. He took hold of her wrist really gently and lifted her arm, it didn't get very far before her face divulged her pain.

"Get dressed" Sam said and left her alone in the bathroom.

When Andy was finished and came out she found Bailey's doctor waiting with Sam next to Bailey's bed as if they'd just arrived.

Sam heard her huff out a breath and he was sure that there was an F-bomb or at least a crap in there somewhere.

Bailey's doctor looked towards the bathroom and Andy followed her inside and the door was shut behind them.

"Is Andy okay?" Bailey asked as soon as they were out of sight.

"She's fine. She just got hurt catching you when you fell".

Bailey's face showed her mind ticking away. "Then why does my doctor have to check her out?". She was way too smart for her age.

"Andy hurt her back and I just want the doctor to make sure it's only a bruise".

"Oh. Why do you look at Andy so funny?".

"I don't" Sam said trying to keep a straight face. It wasn't unusual for Bailey to say something so random and so grown up.

"You do. You always watch her and I think it's creepy".

"Creepy huh?" Sam shot a hand out and it caught hold of Bailey's bare foot. He tickled her until she said Uncle although it came out more like 'Unggle' because she was laughing so much.

After what felt like eternity Andy came out of the bathroom and the doctor scribbled across her notepad. She tore the page off and handed it to Andy before nodding Sam's way and leaving the room.

Andy was scowling at him, her hand holding the paper resting against her hip.

"Andy?". Bailey's voice broke the tense moment.

"I'm okay now, you can go home". Bailey sounded close to tears. Andy crossed the space between them and stopped next to Bailey's bed. "Oh Sweetie, I know you are 'cause you're brave and all grown up. I'm okay too".

Bailey looked between Sam and Andy and then nodded. She slid down and got comfortable, Sam and Andy both reaching for the tip of the covers to pull them up at the same time.

It didn't take long before Bailey dozed off again, Sam watching Andy for signs of pain. After a while he gave up waiting and held out his hand. "Hand it over".

"Hand what over?".

"The prescription" Sam stated. Andy had shoved the paper into her back pocket after the doctor left but that didn't mean that it was out of sight, out of mind.

"I'm..."

"Going to hand it over".

Andy rolled her eyes and fished in her pocket. She did eventually hand it over but only after making him grab for it four or five times.

Sam headed down to the hospital pharmacy and handed Andy's prescription in. It was only for pain meds and anti-inflamitory tables so it meant that nothing was broken, it was really only bruised.

Sam went back up to Bailey's room and waved Andy outside into the hallway.

She came when beconded and Sam handed her the pharmacy bag before sweeping passed her and picking her bag up from under Bailey's bed.

"I can stay".

"I know" Sam said. When he moved towards the elevator Andy followed.

She was going home to rest and take her meds even if he had to carry her out the door.

Andy fell asleep in the car on the way home and Sam left her. She had probably had a bad night last night so he was happy to let the silence flow.

He roused her when he stopped and soon she was making her way inside.

When they were inside, Sam set her bag down and headed for the kitchen where he put some milk on for hot chocolate.

Andy picked her bag up and bumbled upstairs, so Sam gave her a few minutes before grabbing a bag of frozen peas and mirroring her steps.

"Andy?" Sam called and knocked at the same time.

She called him in and he entered, he stopped the minute he saw her.

She was brushing her hair out, the braid she had in long since gone. Sam had the sudden urge to brush her hair too.

He lifted the peas up and waved the bag in the air.

"Not happening" Andy let it out on a light giggle.

"Just humor me" Sam said stepping closer.

"But...". Sam's stern look made Andy drop her brush onto the dresser with a soft thud.

When Andy looked up she looked all over the room searching for a place to sit.

Sam nodded towards the bed and Andy complied. She sad down on the end and held a stiff pose.

Sam sat down behind her and then pressed the peas to her back really softly.

She winced, and her back pulled away as she arched it and sat up straighter.

Sam put a hand on her shoulder to hold her in place, and soon she sat still and allowed him to press the peas into her back a little deeper.

Sam slid the peas down her back and repositioned them so that he could cover more of the bruise.

The moment seemed to spiral from there, Andy sitting like a statue and Sam sitting watching her.

Her hands suddenly moved from where they were in her lap and she literally jumped up off the bed.

"Um..." She didn't say anything passed that, her face scrunched up like she wanted to sneeze.

"That's good thanks" Andy mumbled. She busied herself with rummaging around on the dresser.

Sam let out a sigh and then packed the peas up and took them back to the freezer.

Sam made them hot chocolate and mentally told himself to shut up.

His mind was zooming around thoughts that he really shouldn't be entertaining because nothing would become of their situation. They wouldn't go anywhere and there was never the chance of it becoming more.

Wait what? When did he start wanting more?

****** Poor Sam! **

**Anyway, more up soon, so let me know who's still here?**

**Have an awesome day!**

**Jelly Bean Jenna©**


	17. Thoughts & Fears

**Hi again, welcome back. **

**I've had a few requests for a chapter from Andy's Point of View so here it is. Hope it's done okay to fit in because I've kind of been sick so leave a comment at the end & let me know! **

**Chapter 17- Thoughts & Fears. **

"Mph" Andy groaned into the darkness as it shrouded down around her.

All throughout the house it was silent as Sam had left to return to the hospital after giving her a smirk and telling her that she'd be staying at home and he'd stay with Bailey. He'd done that right after the pea moment somehow managing to look all Mr cool-calm-and-collected when she was so totally not feeling remotely anywhere close to normal.

It was late, a little after midnight but her mind just wouldn't shut off.

It kept running circles around Sam and Bailey and sleep eluded her like good hair days avoided most people on a Monday morning.

Her back was still a bit sore, and stiff, but after drinking some more meds she felt okay.

Except for what she felt inside...

She was in over her head and there was no way out in sight.

Sighing, she threw back the covers and slid out of bed, a slow stretch done to make sure that her back was up to the task of keeping her upright before she started walking and ventured down the staircase.

As her socked feet padded across the carpet Andy wondered how Bailey was doing and if she was peaceful and lost in sleep, or if she too was restless and haunted.

Stepping into the kitchen Andy hit the wall and turned the light on, the room flooding with light but still feeling empty.

She filled the kettle and stood back waiting for it to boil while her mind whirled away to the noises that she had become accustomed to hearing. It really felt empty being here alone.

The giggles were quiet and the contented sighs after hot chocolate were absent. The sounds of Christmas carols weren't wafting through the house from the TV as they had been over the past few days either.

It was just so...quiet.

After first arriving here, it took a while for her to grow accustomed to the new noises, those of a home and family. She'd been so used to the tunes of the streets that even now, the faintest of sounds that were different seemed to make her pay attention.

There was hardly ever even the sound of traffic on this street, a noise that used to lull her to sleep becoming nothing more than a distant memory.

This house...this home, was so much more than she ever imagined possible after her abrupt end to a secure family life.

This really was a home, like the kind she had seen in magazines and on TV shows that were playing out in the front of store windows with small for sale signs hanging on them.

Sam really was making an effort to do what he could for Bailey, and that alone said a whole lot about the kind of person that he is.

Sam.

That thought was just enough to make her sigh as the kettle started to boil and a cloud of steam escaped it before it switched off.

Filling her cup with hot water, Andy let out another sigh at nothing in particular as Sam came to mind and a shiver ran down her spine.

The entire situation surrounding them was so frustrating that it wasn't even funny.

He was a good guy, one worthy of all the good things that life had to offer. And that was one of the reasons that she couldn't stay.

Inevitably she was bound to drag both Sam and Bailey down with her, and that misfortune was something that they were so undeserving of.

A random though made her scoff internally, people like her didn't end up with people like him no matter what the circumstances were. It just wasn't done, wasn't heard of.

She was homeless, owned nothing more than a few books, and hand-me-down clothing- the entire contents of her life just enough to fill her backpack. She had nothing to give, nothing to offer.

Being unemployed didn't help either, and then there was the fact that she was uneducated to some degree too...

Her minimal work experience would never lead her anywhere promising, and the vicious circle just kept going round and round.

The coffee scolded her lips as she took a sip, but she swallowed anyway. She had grown used to drinking her coffee hot, simply because she didn't know when the next one would be there for her.

Memories of her dad filled her mind, and a few images of the woman who had carried her came to light, but soon they filtered into a different set of images of what family life at Christmas time should be like. This one had the halls decked with holly and tinsel on a Christmas tree. It had a smiling eight year old giggling from under her Christmas hat as the smell of Christmas cookies filled the air.

And it also had a really dark pair of eyes that seemed to brighten up whenever they looked at Bailey and found her content. They seemed to glow and smile without saying a word when they looked Andy's way in appreciation and thanks.

They also held something else in them when they looked at her, something that she couldn't label or name.

Whenever Sam sprang to mind, Andy felt herself blush. She knew that whenever he looked at her she blushed too, she just couldn't help it. It came naturally.

He had this way of looking at her that would render her incapable of coherent speech, it was why she would often walk away. His stare would unnerve her but his dimpled grin... That was something completely different.

That would make her knees wobble and her heart do handstands in her chest. Only because when he gave her a smile; it was genuine. It was meaningful and meant for her and it took her breath away.

Very few people had ever given her a warm smile that held nothing against her, few people had ever even smiled at her, and it was another reason that she so desperately wanted to leave- people always wanted something in return.

Not that she thought that Sam was like anyone she'd ever met, because he wasn't, it was just that besides the fact that she had nothing to give, she felt herself wanting more. Wanting the unobtainable, imagining what life would be like wrapped up in this bubble forever, but she was on the outside looking in. It was never going to happen because she wouldn't let it, she couldn't allow it.

Taking the last sip of her coffee Andy set the cup down in the basin and then put the milk back into the fridge and wiped the counter top down for no reason because she hadn't messed anything on it.

Watching her own hand rub circles across the counter top as it clutched the cloth, Andy felt her mind do the same as ut ran over her being here.

Sometimes she thought it was fate that took her down a road that led her here, sometimes she wondered if it was destiny taunting her with what she couldn't have and other times she just wondered if it wasn't fluke that drew her into a life that felt like it wasn't her own.

Turning the kitchen light off Andy made her way upstairs in the dark.

She mulled over Bailey some more, her sweet, innocent nature completely addictable as it drew a person in and held them close.

Then there was Sam, or there was still Sam and what he invoked.

The attraction was there, it was the reason she jumped off the bed when he got too close with a bag of frozen vegetables.

And that had freaked her out more than she already was because she saw it there on his side too. He tried repeatedly to cover it up, maybe wouldn't even acknowledge it in the first place, but it was there. He had a really expressive pair of eyes and often without his knowledge something would flash through them and she'd be left to high-tail it out of the room to prevent the moment turning awkward or catastrophic.

Sitting down on the end of her bed Andy ran a hand through her hair. The motion made her smile at the memory of Sam so openly watching her hair. It was almost like he had wanted to reach out and touch it. She'd seen him delicately work with Bailey's hair and she could just imagine what it would feel like if he...

Stop! Her mind screamed as soon as she caught herself drifting away.

She couldn't allow herself to lose focus and get caught up in this kind of life.

She had; had severe reservations about staying here in the first place but she owed Sam so much for helping her that she had initially stayed to repay the favor. Now, the longer she stayed, the less she wanted to leave but it was wrong to feel that way because she was starting to feel like she was taking advantage of the situation, of Sam's generosity and kindness. It felt like she was stealing dreams and hopes that didn't belong to her in the first place.

Andy flopped backwards and lay down on the bed with a growl.

She was letting her mind run away with itself and it was only resulting in her confusing herself even more.

_'Stick to the facts'. _Her dads voice suddenly came to mind, an echo of something he had always said replaying itself in her mind.

Dropping her hand over her open eyes, Andy asked herself the most basic questions.

Did she want to stay? - yes.

Should she stay? - no.

Would she miss them if she left? - yes.

Was she happy here? - yes.

Did she feel at home here? - yes.

Was she setting herself up for a hard fall? - most definitely.

She loved being here, and she loved them but she wasn't prepared to end up doing what her mother had done to her. Because at some stage she was going to walk away or at least want to. She already had that nature to run now, so what would stop her from actually doing it somewhere further down the line?

She could visualize a future like this, staying here with Sam and Bailey would get her that. But what would it get them? A lifetime of looking after her? Her being dependent on them? Her being a burden?

They didn't deserve that, they'd already given her so much.

Even though Sam had asked her to stay she just couldn't because it was unfair to them, unfair of her to take advantage of these people giving her everything they had to give and only asking her to look out for Bailey in return; which by the way she had done so badly in the first place that Bailey ended up in the hospital after falling down the stairs.

Sam had never asked her to make dinner or do laundry or even clean a single surface but that was part of her way of pulling her weight and doing what she could to help out. He gave without question and even though he had only ever asked two things of her, one of those two options was leading her down a road that was unfamiliar and scary but exciting and heartwarming too.

Andy sat up, huffed out a breath and then slid back in under the covers hoping to try and get some sleep.

The only things that Sam had ever asked her was to watch Bailey and that was the easy one. The other, more difficult one was the one that was starting to eat her alive. The whole 'stay' thing was getting harder and harder to do because the longer she stayed, the more she wanted to stay longer.

******Thanks for reading!**

**Seems like Andy is kind of torn between staying and leaving because she wants to stay but doesn't think it'll work. What do you all think? Will it work if she stayed?**

**Have an awesome day!**

**Jelly Bean Jenna©**


	18. Making Decisions

**Hello again. **

**How is everyones 2014 going?**

**Thanks to kelly2727 as always, she's beyond awesome! **

**Chapter 18 - Making Decisions. **

After that defining moment Sam put some space between Andy and himself.

Lots and lots of space.

He left her to rest for the remainder of the day and went back to the hospital to stay with Bailey.

He even had Bailey call Andy instead of calling her himself just to make sure that she was okay. As long as he knew she was fine, he was was content.

He spent the night sleeping in the uncomfortable chair next to Bailey's bed wishing that life was simpler than reality was.

Bailey was discharged the next morning but booked off school for the remaining two weeks that would lead up to Christmas.

Sam had no idea how he was going to get that to work because he had called Frank last night and scheduled his return to patrol earlier than was already scheduled. Frank was all too happy to accommodate Sam's wishes and he was back in from tomorrow.

That meant that he'd have to ask Andy if she was willing to still stay or if she would rather back out now.

He didn't need to ask that when he got home with Bailey from the hospital though.

He found Andy sleeping on the couch holding Bailey's pink rabbit while she waited for their return.

Sam ushered Bailey upstairs but as soon as her foot hit the bottom step Andy sat up and smiled their way.

She was just incredible.

No matter what was said or done, she let it go when it was over, she didn't hold on to anything and hold a grudge.

"How are you?" Andy asked and knelt down in front of Bailey after meeting her halfway across the lounge when Bailey saw her move.

"I'm better thank you". Bailey sort of hung her head when she answered.

"You sure?". Andy pressed. Something was off and she wasn't going to let it go.

"I'm going to be home until Christmas. I'll be cooped up and bored". Andy had to suppress her laughter at Bailey's face.

"I bet we can find something to do every single day until Christmas".

"Wow, really?".

"Yup".

"Uncle Sam did you hear that? We're going to do something every single day" Sam smiled at Andy's way of telling him that she'd be around for a while even though her eyes still had a haunting look in them.

Sam shook his head at the stairs and Bailey headed straight for bed without saying another word.

"So, you're staying".

Andy rolled her lips together and Sam could only guess that she wanted to say something like _'I need to work off the money you paid on my meds'_; but thankfully she didn't.

He might have hit the roof if she did say that.

"If it's okay, but new years day I need to go. No more excuses". She hugged herself and then whirled up the stairs in search of Bailey.

Sam felt relief sweep through him but he also began to curse himself. He was setting himself up for a hard fall, and there was no way that it wasn't going to happen.

...

Sam avoided Andy and Bailey for the rest of the day. It was intentional, and rather unfair, but he was pushing himself away while he still could.

He did sneak a peek in through the open door to find Andy reading to Bailey. When she looked up he looked away because the sheer exuberance on her face told him how hard it was getting for her to stay too.

At dinner time Sam hit the kitchen and made spaghetti, one of Bailey's favorites.

He carried it up to her room and sat with her while she ate.

Andy helped Bailey bath and then Sam thought of putting Bailey in his bed but he missed his opportunity when he found Andy snuggled under the covers with her playing some kind of card game.

For the rest of the night Sam sat downstairs with the TV's volume turned down low just so that he could listen to the squeals and giggles flowing down from Bailey's room.

At around nine Andy came down and Sam dished up for her and handed her the plate with a look that told her she was going to eat it or there would be trouble. Her eating patterns were as bad as they had been when he first met her, and that just wasn't going to work.

He slipped upstairs and had a shower before getting in to bed and getting some sleep.

Sometime after his eyes grew heavy he could have sworn that he heard a softly whispered 'Night Sam' from just outside his door.

...

By the time he got to the barn the next morning he was staring to feel like crap.

He skipped out on the girls without saying morning. He hadn't even said goodnight last night either.

The girls.

That terminology made him sigh.

Andy was trying so hard to help and he was holding her against herself.

So **not** cool.

After parade and a warm welcome back Sam called a local florist and had a bouquet of flowers delivered to his house for Andy with his name and _Thank You_ written in the card. He had five helium foil balloons with 'get well soon' delivered too, only they were addressed to Bailey.

When he hung up with the florist he sent Bailey's phone a text and told Andy that he left some money on the kitchen counter and that there were takeout menu's in the kitchen drawer if she wanted to order in.

Two hours later he got a thank you text, so he had no idea if it was about the flowers or the balloons or the money or anything else that was relevant. So he didn't reply.

Two hours after that he received a call just as he shoved a cuffed suspect into the back of his cruiser and Bailey's name flashed across the screen.

"Thank you Uncle Sammy, they're awesome" Bailey yelled into his ear.

"And Andy says thank you for the flowers. Did you know that no-one has ever brought her flowers?"

Sam nearly dropped the phone.

No-one had ever bought her flowers? How was that even possible? It just didn't seem... Normal?

But hey, normal was overrated anyway.

Sam assumed that Bailey wasn't supposed to divulge that piece of information, but in some ways he was grateful that she had.

"She keeps looking at them and smiling, but you made her cry". Bailey said when Sam kept quiet.

"Really?" Sam hadn't been anticipating that. It really wasn't his intention.

"Uncle Sam?" Bailey suddenly sounded her small, tiny age as she said his name.

"I'm here".

"Is there really a heaven?".

Sam swallowed his sigh, he didn't want to upset Bailey so sighing into her ear because of their circumstances might just make her feel uncomfortable.

"Sure there is". He tried to keep his voice steady saying that and hoped that she would believe him.

"Think Mom's there?".

"I know she is" Sam replied without missing a beat.

"Okay, be safe, see you later" and with that Bailey hung up.

A short while later Sam received a text saying thank you for the flowers. She didn't say anything other than that so he wondered if it had effected her as badly as Bailey had said it had.

...

After shift Sam took a slow drive home and tried to turn off cop mode. He'd had a day from hell and it was causing him to start splitting at the seams. Everything after lunchtime was just... Difficult.

He looked forward to actually going home, something that he was becoming familiar with.

After lunch, he'd spent an hour on the phone telling Mr Monroe about Bailey's accident and tried to use it as a bargaining chip but Mr Monroe wasn't buying it. He'd know Sam for most of his life so he knew that Sam would never let anyone that would hurt Bailey close to her or into his home. Sam had explained the entire situation to him hoping that he would discredit himself, but even that hadn't helped.

Sam stopped at a red light and watched as a couple sauntered across the street, arms heavily laden with gift boxes. He'd have to do some christmas shopping soon.

And he had absolutely no idea what to buy for either Bailey or Andy. Because he would be buying something for Andy, but what do you buy someone you hardly know that has virtually nothing? What do you give to someone that doesn't want anything, and won't take anything?

She wasn't a flashy kind of woman, she wouldn't appreciate a watch or some other piece of jewelry. Okay, maybe thinking that she wouldn't appreciate it was wrong, what she wouldn't appreciate was the money spent on her, or the impracticality of those kinds of gifts because of her lifestyle.

Sam's mind ran over possibilities all the way home. At least for the drive, his mind had been occupied and kept away from the memory of how harsh his job really was some days.

Opening the door Sam wasn't surprised to find Bailey hovering when he came in. Only tonight, she had a Christmas hat on and looked impossibly adorable.

"Uncle Sammy" Bailey skipped over to Sam and wrapped her arms around his legs.

Sam's eyes drifted over to the TV and he saw a rerun of 'A Wonderful Life' playing out across the screen, Andy's attention slightly transfixed to it.

"How was your day?" Sam asked Bailey as he swept her up.

"Good, how was yours?"

"Great. So what did you do?".

"Um, can't tell you" Bailey giggled out. Sam gave her a pointed look and then pointed to her nose and cheek. She still had blue and red paint smeared across them both.

"Bath time" Andy chimed and Sam set Bailey down. She was gone up the stairs, Andy following to help her bath with her support cast so her arm wouldn't hurt.

Sam headed for the kitchen and hit the switch on the kettle wishing that he had something stronger to swallow the day down with.

After his text from Andy and the call to Mr Monroe, he went out on a call and ended up having to pull his gun and let his finger hit the trigger.

Closing his eyes for a second, the images flashed across his minds eye and he saw the kid go down.

"You okay?" Andy's voice pulled him from his nightmare.

"Yup" Sam went ahead and made them coffee without even wondering how long he'd relived those images for.

Seconds later Bailey came down and Andy dished up for them but Sam shook his head and headed upstairs for a shower.

When he was done he found Andy and Bailey in the hallway, Bailey ready to say goodnight.

Sam tucked her in and then noticed that Andy had slipped away into the shower.

Sam left Bailey's room and took a seat on the couch. A while later Andy made an appearance and he thanked her for dinner even though he hadn't eaten.

She gave him a quizzical look and he mumbled "Rough day" as an explanation.

She didn't hang around after that, but Sam heard her in the kitchen.

"I shot someone" he said from the doorway and her face turned to him filled with remorse.

"A kid, still in his teens".

"That's so sad, I'm sorry" Andy stilled with whatever she was doing and turned to face him properly.

"It was him or me..." Sam hated the way that sounded but it was what scared him the most, the fact that he very well might not have come home tonight.

Andy paled and looked down. Didn't seem like she appreciated knowing that either.

"It never gets easier" Sam said before turning around and taking the stairs two at a time on the way up.

...

He didn't get much sleep but he hadn't expected to. He spent most of the night staring at the roof before rolling over and scrutinizing the walls.

He was the first one up and left Andy and Bailey to sleep while he made coffee and then started breakfast.

He'd spent hours thinking last night and had come up with a chore for himself today considering that he was off after the shooting. Until it was cleared as a clean kill he was to stay home and find something to keep himself busy with.

And he had the perfect task, he just needed to get Andy and Bailey out of the house long enough to actually get it done.

He noticed the money he left yesterday morning still on the counter and then did a quick run over what was in the kitchen and freezer. He'd need to get a few things and maybe it was the perfect excuse to get them out for most of the day.

When Andy came down Sam asked if she would mind taking Bailey shopping and then stop at the store so that they could deliver some groceries.

She agreed and even smiled when he asked her to help Bailey pick out Christmas presents for Oliver's two girls and Jerry's girlfriends kid.

He had handed her some cash and then took out his ATM card and handed that over. When Andy sat down he turned to face her and nodded towards the cash.

"That's yours, use the card for whatever you need to buy".

"Sam..."

"It's not up for discussion".

It really wasn't but he hoped that she'd understand that he wanted her to take it because it was only fair. She cooked, and cleaned. She did the laundry and most importantly she was the one that was there attending to Bailey in a way that was so heartfelt even he could see the bond between them.

"Buy yourself something nice" Sam said before going in search of Bailey to give her some pocket money to spend at the mall too.

After they left Sam stood in the attic and looked over the boxes before diving into them. They needed to be sorted out before anything else could be done.

And that was going to be painstaking.

******thank for reading!**

**Anyone want to guess what Sam's got up his sleeve?**

**Have an awesome day!**

**Jelly Bean Jenna©**


	19. Surprise

**Hello again & thanks for coming back! **

**Thanks again to kelly2727 & Rookie Blue South Africa & Rookie Blue Australia on Facebook for there awesomeness!**

**Chapter 19- Surprise. **

Hours later everything was done and just as he wanted it to be. Sam had called Oliver to help out because he was running low on time and physical strength when it came to a few of the minor details. Oliver had been more than willing to help out when Sam had explained what he wanted done.

Jerry's girlfriend Traci had come down for a while too and taken boxes and boxes of Sarah's stuff to charities and to Father Joseph who was beside himself when she dropped the stuff off with Sam's truck.

Sam had given almost all of Sarah's clothes and linen to the charities after combing through the boxes. There was glassware and ceramic dishes too, odd ornaments and plastic bowls. Even her microwave and kettle had found a new home where it would be used.

At first he had intended on keeping the stuff for Bailey, but then he decided that no matter what he kept it wouldn't give her Sarah back. He did keep some of the furniture he had taken, and Sarah's jewelry and piles of photographs. He kept Sarah's scrapbooks and the duvet he had taken off her bed along with the matching curtains and bedside lamps Sarah had in her bedroom. He kept her towels and then some of the ornaments because those were things that Bailey could use.

Traci was like lightning, once she was back from dropping the stuff off she dusted out the cobwebs and scrubbed the floor. She also helped him chose what to put where when Oliver helped him move the furniture around. Once the attic was clean Traci just zoomed around like she owned the place and he'd never been more thankful to have someone take over than he was right now.

He left his spare bed in the attic and stripped Bailey's bedding off her bed. He added Sarah's bedding and curtains, the scatter pillows and her bedside lamps turning Bailey's room back into Bailey's room, but with a splash of Sarah to it. Bailey was sure to love a piece of her mother in her room.

Next he hung his curtains up in the attic and moved his stuff up before setting out to redo his room for Andy. Traci was not happy with the masculine touch the room had so she left and came back an hour later with a new bedroom combo that he was sure Andy would love.

Woman generally liked purple and white.

Right?

He was touched that Traci had done that, even though she hadn't met Andy she had heard about her from Jerry and Oliver.

Once everyone had left him in solitude Sam did one last look over each room before closing the doors and heading downstairs to start dinner.

It was starting to get dark when Andy and Bailey finally came home, their worn out expressions telling him that they had spent a tiring day out.

But their smiles were like magic, their eyes dancing with fun at the day they had spent together.

The store had already delivered the groceries that Andy had ordered so they were already packed away, and dinner was done.

Both Andy and Bailey had red noses when they came in, Andy carrying a few shopping bags while Bailey sighed exhaustedly.

"Have fun?" Sam asked when Bailey walked up to him and hugged his legs.

"Yup" she mumbled into his jeans before moving away towards the stairs.

Andy was about to follow but Sam stopped her and asked her to wait.

About thirty seconds after Bailey had disappeared from sight, Sam and Andy heard her shriek.

"Give her a minute". Sam said letting out a chuckle at Andy's panicked face.

"Sam...".

"It's okay, she's fine". Sam cleared up just as Bailey called Andy's name.

Andy raced up the stairs and came to a sudden halt outside the door as she took the room in and tried to decipher what was going on. Sam followed and watched Andy as she looked around the room noticing that all her stuff was missing.

"Andy look" Bailey said pointing around to various objects, but Andy didn't really comprehend what Bailey was pointing out.

"They were Sarah's" Sam said into her ear clearing it up.

"Oh wow" Andy said and then stepped into the room.

"This was Mom's and this. These too" Bailey lost herself in absorbing the room, her eyes were sparkling like she wanted to cry and her cheeks were flushed but she had the biggest grin on her face that Andy had seen since meeting her. Her Swarek dimples showed and Andy was really able to picture what Sarah must have looked like. She had yet to see any photographs depicting the woman but Andy surmised that she had been a beautiful woman.

"And this is all okay with you?" Sam finally spoke and asked Bailey the one question that had been bumping around in his mind. Once left alone he started to wonder if this had been such a good idea, if reserecting Sarah in such a way wouldn't traumatize Bailey more than she had been already.

"I love it Uncle Sam". She said smiling up at him and in turn causing Andy to smile too. "Thank you so much". She was beaming as she added her thanks.

Sam waved Bailey over and bent down. He whispered something in her ear and the result was that she yelled "Really?" And clapped her hands.

"Uncle Sam has a surprise for you too Andy" she said excitedly as she gave Andy her attention. "Me and Uncle Sam" she added not wanting to be excluded.

"Really?" Andy said looking like she felt a little uncomfortable as she crossed her arms and glanced between them suspiciously.

"Uh-hu" Bailey bumbled over and took Andy's hand with her good one and pulled her across the hallway to stand outside Sam's bedroom door.

"Close your eyes really tight and no peeking" she said. Andy did as told and a second later Bailey opened the door and said "Wowee".

"Look Andy". Bailey tugged her hand and Andy opened her eyes, a breath lodging itself somewhere in her throat.

She looked over her shoulder at Sam, her face crumbling into one emotion.

Bailey let go of her hand and stumbled into Andy's new room, her eyes feasting on everything inside it. She threw open the closet and peeked between Andy and her now newly packed clothing holder.

"That was really nice Uncle Sam, so now Andy has to stay right?".

Sam was still behind Andy, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at her and raised an eyebrow at Bailey's question.

"I, don't know what to say" Andy mumbled barely looking at Sam. He picked up on her underlying comment, her reply meant more for him than Bailey.

"You don't need to say anything" Sam said and dropped his arms. He left the room in silence.

Even though she had said she'd stay until the new year, it just wasn't enough.

Downstairs he tried to get his mind to clear itself of Andy's face. She look so torn when looking into that room that he felt his heart plunge.

It was like she was staring her nightmares in the face in that moment.

He heard her footsteps patter down the stairs, her hand braced on the banister when she stopped on the bottom step.

"Thank you" she still looked uncomfortable, standing there looking lost.

"It's nothing" Sam said honestly. It was really nothing but what she deserved. He should have done it ages ago.

"No-one has ever done anything like that for me". Andy came closer, her face showing some bewilderment.

"Traci picked out the linen and did the decorating, so I hope it's okay. You like purple right?".

"Traci?". She didn't even answer the question on the color.

"Jerry's girlfriend. She came to help with Oliver".

"Oh". Andy had her arms wrapped around her waist like she did often. It was her defense mechanism, much the same as his blank expressions were meant to be.

"Back okay?" Sam just went ahead and asked something that would change the topic of conversation.

Andy nodded. And Sam hated this. He detested how they couldn't carry a conversation that wasn't awkward or strained. So he decided to do something about it "What's your favorite color?".

"Brown". Andy walked into the kitchen and started running water into the sink after adding the plug and squirting some soap into it.

"Why brown?". Sam passed her a few items that needed washing and tried to keep the conversation flowing.

"I have no idea. It goes with everything?"

"Black goes with everything" Sam thought she was more a blue person, or purple or even bright green. Anything brighter than brown would suite her personality because it was bubbly and bright.

"Yes but..." She paused for effect "Everyone loves black". Sam chuckled when she raised an eyebrow at him. He was wearing black jeans and a grey thermal shirt so her comment aimed at him wasn't missed.

"Black suites me". Sam said without holding back.

And she said "So does blue or red" and then blushed. That had obviously come out by accident.

"I mean, most colors suite most people". She was scrubbing away at whatever she was holding in the water.

"Mm-mm" Sam mumbled. He removed some plates from the cupboard and set them down on the kitchen island. Next was cutlery and then the warm bowls were taken from the oven and set down.

Sam called out to Bailey and she came down the stairs like wind yelling "Food" and both Sam and Andy let out laughs.

Sam dished up for Bailey as she seated herself in her regular chair at the island. Then he handed Andy a plate and she followed. She sat down next to Bailey. Sam helped himself and sat down in the corner across from them both.

"This is nice" Bailey said looking between Sam and Andy.

Andy blushed and looked down at her plate, Sam smiling at Bailey as he said "Yeah, it is".

After dinner Andy cleared the table and Bailey fled upstairs to bath. She insisted on attempting to bath herself tonight but promised to call Andy if she had any problems.

Sam started on the dishes and Andy helped by drying them off and packing them away. A hushed silence lingered between them but it wasn't heated or uncomfortable. It was okay actually.

"How long are you off?" Andy broke the silence first, a muted question sounding strained as she asked it.

"A few days?". He really didn't know how long it would take, three maybe four days at most because he knew that the process would be speeded up to get him back on shift because it was a crazy time of year.

"You don't look worried, you know about... I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that".

Sam shook the excess water from his hands and then sought her out. He understood what she was asking even though she didn't finish her sentence.

"I went on a drug sweep with some D's from Guns and Gangs and the kid got spooked. He got cornered and pulled a gun and hit another cop in the vest before aiming at me. He wasn't scared to use the gun and he was high. He took a shot and missed, I didn't".

Sam sighed. Andy's face showed remorse either for the kid or himself, he wasn't sure which.

"His name was Ryan Sanders, nearly eighteen and he was just looking for a way out".

"You okay?" Sam watched Andy pale and take a step back into the counter while her hand reached out and she held onto the counter to support herself. "Andy?".

"Ryan ?". She sputtered out.

Sam nodded and moved a step closer because she looked like she was about to hit the floor.

"What's wrong?".

"I have to go". Andy dropped the cloth she was using to dry the dishes onto the counter and fled the room like she was on fire.

Without giving it thought, Sam chased after her and found her in the bedroom looking for her jacket. She'd thrown her boots on but hadn't laced them up, she was in a hurry.

"Andy, what's going on?".

"I have to go Sam".

"Go?". She didn't stop, she didn't even pause when he spoke.

"Ryan has a baby on the way Sam".

That statement was worse than a slap in the face or a full blown punch to the stomach.

"I need to find Lydia".

He gathered that these were people that Andy knew, Ryan had no last listed address, no next of kin. He had a few minor offenses on his record and had spent three months in juvenile hall a while back for armed robbery.

"Where will you find her?".

It was late and he really didn't want Andy going out alone.

"I don't know, I'll just keep looking until I find her". Andy was determined.

"Okay". Sam left her room and called to Bailey to get out the bath. He found his phone and called Traci and asked if she could take Bailey for a few hours. He didn't want Bailey around Oliver's newborn baby because even though she was better she could still carry a virus and make the baby sick.

He heard a flurry of footsteps come down the stairs, both Andy and Bailey coming to a halt together.

"Where are we going?" Bailey asked when she saw Andy fully dressed and Sam reaching for his and her coat.

"You are going to Traci and Jerry's for a while". He held her jacket out and she slid her good arm into it. He draped the other side over her shoulder and then zipped it up.

"And you guys?".

"I'm going to help Andy look for her friend".

Looking up at Andy from his position bent down in front of Bailey, Sam could see that she was holding back her tears and trying to hide her panic.

What she didn't know, was that by trying he meant that she was failing to keep it covered up.

***** another bottom reached. Wow these chapters go so fast. Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think?**

**Have an awesome day!**

**Jelly Bean Jenna©**


	20. Redemption

**Hello again, hope your new year is still off to a good start!**

**Here's more, hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews & follows, I love reading them!**

**Chapter 20- Redemption. **

Sam ushered Andy and Bailey out to the truck while avoiding Bailey's questions and Andy's sad face.

He suddenly felt more guilty than he already was because of the possibility that he might have shot and killed one of Andy's friends or whatever the kid was to her.

He dropped Bailey off at Traci's and rushed off without an explanation. Getting back into the truck he started the engine and then looked at Andy and waited for directions on where to go.

It was really cold, and the addition of more snow flakes did little to help Andy's fragile state.

"Try the bridge".

Sam didn't ask which one, he'd take her to all of them if he had to, but he'd start with the one closest to where he'd first seen Andy.

As soon as he pulled over, Andy was out of the truck and literally running towards the underside of the bridge where he could see fire dancing around as it lit up a few faces that hovered around the flames to stay warm.

He too climbed out, but he hung back as he watched Andy talk to a few people all of whom shook their heads.

Andy returned and got back in, Sam following in silence.

"Can we try the bus terminal?". Somehow she managed to make that sound hopeful.

Sam nodded and then pulled out into the road hoping that this wouldn't end badly.

Twenty minutes of walking around the bus terminal made Andy look like she was losing hope when suddenly her face showed recognition and she ran across the departures area like a crazy person.

"Lydia" she called and just as Sam was about to follow he saw the object of Andy's attention stop a whirl around, a heavily pregnant girl around sixteen facing Andy before crumbling in emotion.

Andy managed to catch her before she hit the ground, the two of them sort of sinking down slowly so that the girl wouldn't hurt her unborn baby.

"Andy" the girl sobbed as Sam stepped closer and Andy wrapped her up in a hug.

Sam took the girls features in, her clothes were raggedy and her jacket torn. Her shoes were mismatched and she had torn gloves on her tiny hands. The girl was obviously homeless too.

Sam noticed the security guard coming their way and he fished his badge out before flashing it and growling a "Back off" out when he saw the mans face crease up in disgust.

"He... Ryan..." Sam focused back on Andy and the girl who seemed to go from stable to shattered as soon as she saw Andy.

"I know sweetie. I'm so sorry".

Sam was still trying to figure out how Andy knew the girl when he noticed Andy help her up and then turn to face him. She looked so lost that he didn't even know what to do with himself.

"He promised he'd quit. He swore that when the baby came he'd be clean" the girl whimpered out breaking Sam's heart. It told him that the kid had either been a junkie, or a small time dealer, or both. And it was just such a waste.

"Do you need somewhere to go?" Sam found himself closer and talking before he could stop himself. They really couldn't leave the girl here like this.

"I.,".

"I know someone that can help you" Sam said looking at Andy who nodded.

Ten minutes later Sam pulled up outside Father Joseph's home.

The Father lived close to his church with his family and Sam knew that he would be one of the only people that he had to reach out to right now.

"Wait here" Sam said and got out.

Knocking on the door Sam wasn't surprised when it opened seconds later, Mrs Jones smiling at him when she found him on her doorstep.

"Sammy"

"Is everything okay?" She asked after giving him a brief hug and noticing his demeanor.

"Is he in?".

She nodded and stepped aside, her face however stayed angled at Sam's truck watching the faces inside it.

After a brief conversation with Father Joseph, Sam felt relieved that there was a way to help the girl that was somehow tied to Andy.

There would be rules and regulations to be met, but Sam didn't foresee any problems, not after what he had heard the girl say to Andy.

Sam went back out and nodded towards the house. Andy got out of the truck and waited for an explanation. She obviously didn't just want to abandon the girl without knowing any details.

"Father Joseph and his wife will take her and the baby in; in exchange she needs to pass a drug test, provide her identification and work within Father Joseph's outreach program, or soup kitchen or wherever she's needed".

"She'll have a job?" Andy sort of squeaked it out.

Sam nodded. "She'll have a place to stay, and a job with training. They'll take good care of her".

Andy looked towards the house, skepticism crossing her face. Things like that didn't just happen.

"How?". She focused back on Sam when she asked that.

"They did the same thing for me and Sarah when we were first starting out".

Okay, that wasn't as tough to admit as he thought it would be. It didn't feel strange to say, and it didn't sound wrong to admit.

"They what?". Andy wasn't on the same page. He'd have to explain it sometime. But not now.

"You can call her and come see her anytime you want" Sam edged the conversation in another direction.

Andy nodded but her sadness still lingered. "I need to ask her first".

Sam waited while Andy went and exchanged a few words with the girl. After a while Andy and the girl emerged together. Sam led the way and introduced Father Joseph and his wife. He introduced Andy next and she introduced Lydia.

The were ushered inside and Mrs Jones dragged the girls away while another young girl came forward with a tray of coffee.

"You look good Sam" Father Joseph said as they sat down at the dining room table. "How is Bailey?".

That question softened Sam's features, Bailey really was his soft spot.

"She's good, great".

Father Joseph nodded and then asked what he really wanted to know. "Isn't that the girl from my church?".

"Yeah" Sam sipped on his coffee.

"She looks better". Father Joseph smiled but didn't say anymore.

"How many kids in the house now Father?" Sam asked feeling like he was going to hate the answer. Even one was too many.

Father Joseph and his wife opened their home to children living on the street many years ago, even though they mostly took girls in only. Mrs Jones was a registered nurse and there was always an additional woman in the home with them, one that was a home educator to help Mrs Jones with getting the girls an education.

Sam was one of the few boys that they ever took in and they only took him in because Sarah had refused to let him go anywhere else.

She kept them together until she aged out, but by then she had an education and a part time job, but most importantly she still had Sam with her.

"Three, now four and a half".

Sam knew that they had space for six, so with the baby on the way they would take one more over winter.

"I shot the baby's father" Sam suddenly blurted out. He needed to tell someone. It was burning inside him, and he needed to get it out before it ate him alive.

"Does she know?".

Sam shook his head, he doubted that Andy would tell the girl now.

"Andy will tell her, eventually". Sam replied.

"And that's okay with you?".

Sam nodded. "She deserves to be able to tell her kid what happened to its father one day".

That made Father Joseph smile. "You've become a good man Sam" he said in approval.

"Because of people like you" Sam returned the compliment. And he meant it, without Father Joseph he would have been one of the people still living on the street today.

When their coffees were done Andy returned with Mrs Jones and told Sam that Lydia had taken a bath and Mrs Jones had given her some warm, bigger clothes. One of the other girls in the home, Alison was making Lydia some dinner and it would be taken up to her shortly as Mrs Jones had insisted that she lay down for a while.

Sam could tell that Andy was comfortable with Lydia here, a sort of ease casting its way around her.

Mrs Jones had left and returned with more coffee, this time Andy getting one as she had missed the first round when she left with Lydia.

Light conversation muddled between them all as they sipped their coffees. Mrs Jones slipped out and went to check on Lydia, Sam inching closer to Andy to ask her if she was ready to leave yet.

"Can I stay a while?" She asked which made Sam feel really bad because she didn't need to ask. She didn't need his permission.

Sam nodded and followed Mrs Jones, Sam watching her walk away still wearing a sad aura.

"She's good for you Sammy" Father Joseph patted Sam's shoulder before Sam watched him slip away into the kitchen, probably to wash the dirty coffee cups that their arrival had made.

Returning to the lounge Sam sat down to wait for Andy. Traci sent him a text saying that Bailey had fallen asleep so he should leave her there overnight because he had been selfish and let her babysit too little. It made Sam chuckle, Traci loved kids and so did Jerry.

...

Andy stood in the doorway looking around the room, the soft flickering light from the Christmas tree casting shadows across Sam's face as he slept.

She had gone to sit with Lydia until she fell asleep and came back to the lounge to call a cab when she found Sam sleeping in an armchair.

She really hadn't expected him to wait for her.

"Sam" she reached out and touched his arm his eyes opening to stare at her. "Hi" she mumbled and stepped back, a light flush crossing her cheeks, she could feel her blush rise up to the points of her ears.

"Hey" Sam sort of nodded her way and sat up straight. "You okay?".

She resisted rolling her eyes at him, he was the one sleeping in a chair.

"Yeah. She's sleeping now".

Sam found his feet and stood up, he looked around and noticed the time to be close to one am so Father and Mrs Jones were probably sleeping.

"She okay?". Sam really didn't know if he should ask that question or not but he seriously needed something to go on here.

"She will be. She has a lot to deal with now, but thank you". Andy shoved her hands into her back pockets and her head dropped forward.

She looked kind of surprised and he just assumed that it was because he was still here. He couldn't just leave her here, so he waited.

"Ready to go home?" Sam asked and Andy nodded. He could tell that she wanted to know about Bailey so he answered her silent question "She's sleeping over. I'll get her in the morning".

With a hand on the small of her back, Sam guided Andy towards the door and shut it quietly behind them.

After arriving home, Andy went upstairs and came back down smelling like jasmine and vanilla so Sam knew that she'd had a shower. He had put milk on for hot chocolate because more coffee at this time of the morning and he'd definitely not be getting any sleep.

He added a few of Bailey's mini-marshmellows to Andy's hot chocolate before handing it to her and when she looked down at it he received a light giggle for his effort.

He just shrugged and she waddled out of the kitchen.

He found her sitting in the lounge with the TV on but the sound off, and he wasn't at all taken by surprise when he found another Christmas movie dancing across the screen.

Clutching his own cup, Sam took a seat next to her and waited for the million questions o free themselves.

"So, you know Father Joseph".

"Yup" Sam looked away, this kind of conversation was always difficult. He couldn't even imagine how it was going to be when it was time to tell Bailey when she was old enough.

"How long where you there?".

"Three years before Sarah aged out".

His simple response gained a soft gasp from Andy, so he didn't dare look in her direction.

"We sort of had a rough start to life, but Sarah always kept us together. She wouldn't go anywhere that would split us up, so it meant that sometimes we would have to sleep on the street. Some shelters wouldn't let us in together back then, so she'd drop me off a block away and make me go inside to eat. She'd wait around the corner and always lecture me when I put half my food in my pocket to smuggle out to her".

"What was she like?"

"Sarah?". Andy nodded. He really hadn't seen that question coming.

"She looked just like Bailey. Had a heart the size of a pea, and a temper that would rival anyone you've ever met. She was never scared, never defeated". Sam tried to keep his voice steady but it just wouldn't cooperate.

Andy's hand found his arm, a warmth emanating through his shirt from her touch. "She sounds just like you". Andy said facing him before she pulled her hand away and turned back to the TV.

They watched in silence for a while, neither really feeling the need to say another word. Andy had finished her hot chocolate and set her cup down a while ago, Sam held his in his hand just content to have something to occupy his trail of thought.

Andy had stayed quiet and still, even at the end of the movie. Sam felt something touch his shoulder and he turned to the side to find Andy's head resting against it, her eyes closed and her breathing telling him that she had fallen asleep.

Taking a moment to study her this close, Sam let himself share a selfish moment as he watched Andy sleep.

******Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you're still here!**

**Up next Sam's POV so see you all soon. **


End file.
